Diet Program
by Hay Anime14
Summary: America punya masalah dengan berat badan, dan beberapa Nation siap membantu... Chapter 4: Update!/"Ayo kita lanjutkan program dietnya."/"Brunei ini buat apa?"/"Kamu ngapain!"
1. Prolog

**DIET**

 **Hetalia not Mine**

 **Warn: OOC DSB*lain kali lebih lanjut ,Author amat buru-buru jadi harap maklum***

 **Happy Reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, kala matahari sudah tersenyum dan menamani mahluk hidup menjalani hari baru yang baru berlangsung selama dua jam, aktifitas manusia sudah tidak bisa lagi dibilang sepi.

Burung-burung bernyanyi. Seolah itu sudah menjadi kegiatan wajib mereka sehari-hari. Titik-titik embun yang berkilau seperti kristal dan terjatuh dari pucuk daun bagaikan mutiara sudah menguap hilang sebelum sang surya berada tepat diatas kepala.

Itu pagi yang damai. Dimana orang-orang beraktifitas seperti biasa mulai dari para pekerja kantoran juga pemulung yang berharap berkah sesuap nasi.

Itu pagi yang damai. Dan tempat yang damai.

Seharusnya.

"BERAT BADANKU NAIK IGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Apa? Mau protes? Ya, kan sudah dibilang 'seharusnya'.

Sorakan-sorakan riuh terdengar. Hal yang normal bagi sebuah pertemuan rutin dimana seharusnya menjadi tempat yang formal dan mebahas hal serius—karena jika tidak terdengar ribut berarti itu enggak normal. Bukan—ini bukan pertemuan para pejabat tinggi yang sering banget menjadikan tempat rapat formal sebagai tempat _molor_ , mengobrol atau malah tempat nonton video biru.

( _Bagi kalian yang ternyata pejabat atau anak pejabat atau-apalah-yang-ada-hubungannya-dengan-pejabat-maaf Author bukan berkmaksud ngebash! Ini hanya demi kepentingan cerita!_

 _—jadi tolong jangan adukan Author ke lembaga berwenang,_ bitte.)

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Iya. Bagi kalian pecinta _fandom_ ini pasti tahu betul apa tempat ini dan _siapa saja_ yang tergabung dalam rapat rutin yang jarang sekali –bahkan selalu—berakhir tanpa kata 'mufakat'.

Apa? Kalian gak tahu apa, siapa dan dimana? Ah, saya capek dan enggak mau ngejelasin. Jadi lebih rincinya silahkan cari sendiri di mbah G**gle, _kay_?

Tapi saya terlalu baik hati, jadi sedikit bocoran: ini rapat dunia yang sedang berlokasi di negara kepulauan, permata dunia, maritim, termurah senyum, agraris juga tropis tercinta, Indonesia.

" _BLOODY GIT_! Panggil aku _England_ dan Kau sendiri yang terus makan makanan tak bergizi itu, AMERICA!"

Ah, kata-kata _indah_ itu, sudah dipastikan meluncur dengan bebas dari personifikasi mantan bajak laut.

"Tatatatata-tapi England! Aku selalu berolahraga setiap hari! Gosok gigi tiga kali sehari dan cuci makan sebelum makan!"

Sumpah, apa hubungannya satu kalimat terakhir itu dengan berat badan, America?

"Dan setelah berolahraga, kau kembali memakan _Fast Food,_ bodoh! Itu salahmu sendiri!"

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana?! Kalau tidak makan berarti aku akan mati—meski Nation tak mungkin mati—Berbagai macam diet sudah kucoba dan tak ada yang berhasil! Aku tidak mau menggemuk, Iggy! HUAAAAA!"

"Ja-jangan menangis, _git_! Ini, aku punya biskuit!"

Hey England, kau sendiri yang terlalu memanjakannya loh...

Japan dan France menghela nafas. Sebagai pihak yang pernah membantu America menjalani diet, mereka sudah merasakan lelah dan benar—tidak ada yang berhasil sama sekali. Dan mereka sempat mendapatkan bola tenis di kepala akibat menjadikan lemak diperut America sebagai lelucon( _Mengingat itu, mereka kompak meringis_ )dan bersumpah tidak akan lagi menggodanya dengan kata _gemuk_. Dan yah, mereka kapok.

Canada—tetap dengan _invisible_ nya—mengingat dampak yang terjadi saat saudaranya sedang menjalani diet, ikut meringis. Capek dia, ikut terbebani.

Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri kalau ia yang amat bahagia disaat saudaranya mengalami penggemukan mendadak. Karena disaat itu, ia untuk PERTAMA kalinya bisa menangkap bola yang dilempar oleh orang—yang mau gak mau—dikenal sebagai kembaran—uhuk—tersayang. Dasar saudara durhaka.

 _Mengingat itu Canada terkikik sadis, yang untungnya enggak disadari oleh siapapun(Jika ia, maka Para Nation akan takut—mengira yang tertawa itu salah satu temannya si tuan rumah)._

Cukup. Mengapa jadi membahas America dan berat badannya padahal itu bukan satu-satunya kericuhan di _World Meeting_ kali ini? Lihat, _World Meeting_ tidak pernah serius seperti, beberapa Nation banyak yang molor, berdagang, ber-kolkol, mengamuk,menggoda, dan meng-ber- yang lainnya.

Tidak sampai Germany menggebrak meja. Dan ruangan menjadi hening untuk beberapa menit kedepan. Tapi nanti, ya—siapa tahu ada hal menarik?

"Berhenti kalian. Kita berada di pertemuan penting. Dan kalian semua tidak bisa diam! Sampai kapan?! Dan kau, Indonesia! Kau tuan rumahnya tapi kau sendiri malah ribut dan berdebat dengan Malaysia!"

Sosok personifikasi yang berada disalah satu kursi nyengir kuda, udah biasa.

"Maaf."

Germany menghela nafas, kemudian kembali duduk(Hey,tadi dia berdiri!)sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan kalimat lagi. "Jadi, ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan sebagai tuan rumah, Indonesia?"

"Eum," Personifikasi itu mengerutkan dahi, berfikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menggantikan Germany berdiri.

"Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan rapat kali ini. Tidak apa, Germany?"

Wow, sepertinya sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi.

Germany mengangguk memperbolehkan. Bodo amat, capek dia. Rapat kali ini juga gak bakal bener.

"Jadi," gak tahu apa dia beneran batuk atau Cuma sekedar menambah efek biar suasana makin ngena, " Aku terus-terusan mendengar masalah America dengan berat badannya. Dan jujur, aku merasa terganggu banget."

Blak-blakan sekali, khas Indonesia banget.

America pundung, dan beberapa Nation mencoba—namun gagal—nahan tawa.

"Dan, karena katanya ada beberapa Nation yang nyoba ngebantu tapi sayangnya gagal(Melirik Japan dan France juga Canada, kemudian tersenyum penuh arti)—aku berfikir ingin mencoba membantu."

Hening satu detik.

Lima detik.

Lima belas detik.

Tiga puluh detik.

Satu menit kemudian.

"UAPAAA?!"

Dibilangin, rapat gak bakal mungkin pernah tenang walau semenit.

France dan Japan gemetar. Masing-masing berdo'a dalam hati. Indonesia, kamu masih waras kan? Mereka berdua aja gagal dan depresi karena malah dapat bola tenis. Enggak ada loh, yang sukses berhasil bikin America diet.

Enggak ada _loh_...

Canada diam-diam menghela nafas kecewa, karena menjamin dirinya akan kalah lagi dalam permainan lempar tangkap bola.

Dibilang, Canada itu saudara durhaka!

England mengangguk setuju menanggapi Indonesia. Berfikir kalau bebannya bakal berkurangi dengan begitu.

Banyak yanag berfikir Indonesia gak bakal bisa buat berat badan America sukses turun. Tapi ada juga yang meyakini akan berhasil.

Tapi mereka penasaran...

"Kau yakin, Indonesia? Bagaimana cara berdiet yang akan kau terapkan?" Germany bertanya dan secara tak langsung mewakili semua nation yang penasaran.

Menatap ke penjuru arah, Indonesia menjawab, "Yah, aku bakal menerapkan konsep yang berbeda. Enggak bakal sama kayak diet yang pernah dijalani America," berhenti sebentar hanya untuk memainkan jarinya, "dan aku jamin, ini seratus persen berhasih dan yakin sehat."

Mendengar kata sehat, Germany yang dikenal amat menomersatukan sehat jasmani tertarik.

Sementara tokoh yang menjadi bahan utama pembicaraan, menatap dengan mata berbinar yang dipenuhi harapan pasti. Ini enggak bakal disia-siakan. Selama ini sudah banyak diet yang dibantu beberapa temannya dan berakhir gagal(Itu salahmu sendiri yang enggak konsisten, America). Jadi, jika ada orang yang menawarkan bantuan dan menjamin seratus persen siapa yang akan menolak? Ini semua demi berat badannya.

 _Dan sepertinya, dia belum berfikir apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya nanti._

"Ka-kau serius bisa, Indonesia?"

Indonesia tersenyum manis—dan para _Nation_ bersumpah puncak Jaya Wijaya menjadi latar belakang gadis yang sebenarnya mendekati usia 70 dan belum dihitung semenjak Kutai atau Sriwijaya atau Majapahit berdiri(Yah, Author sendiri gak mau bingung kapan Indonesia _benar-benar_ lahir) _._

"Iya, aku serius. Mumpung ketiga _adik_ -ku bakalan nginep di rumah selama sebulan. Tahun ini giliranku yang jadi tempat singgah. Mereka pasti enggak akan _keberatan_."

Ketiga saudaranya saling menggerutu—pengennya sih, protes. Tapi melihat Jaya Wijaya yang berpindah lokasi dan...

Kapan lagi coba, mereka dapat membantu sang _'Super Power_ ' dengan—diselubung—niat baik?

Tanpa aba-aba, ketiganya tersenyum penuh makna mengikuti si saudara tertua.

"Akan tetapi...ada beberapa peraturan _dasar_ seperti—"

"—yang pertama." Kata-kata itu dipotong oleh Malaysia, dengan satu jari teracung sebagai tanda mutlak tak bisa dibantah. Tapi kali ini, Indonesia tidak mencak-mencak seperti biasa atau setidaknya memberikan tatapan maut kepada sang _adik_ tercinta dan seolah itu memang disengaja dan sudah di koordinasi. "Selama berada di rumah kami—atau dalam kasus ini rumah Indon atau wilayah Indon— Kekuasaan ada di tangan kami. Kami berhak melakukan apa saja karena kami **selalu benar**. Juga kau yang meminta ini jadi jangan salahkan kami dan—"

"—kedua." Kali ini, Singapore yang memotong diikuti dua jari yang terangkat keatas. "Kau wajib mengikuti semua perkataan kami. _Semuanya_ , tanpa protes, bantahan dan jika kau bertanya 'mengapa', kembali ke peraturan yang pertama—"

"—ketiga." Dan kali ini, Brunei lah yang memotong, mengangkat jari yang jumlahnya bertambaah satu dari Singapore. "Jika ada sesuatu yang menyebabkan kau merasa tersiksa, mati rasa, ter- _dzalimi_ , dan lain sebagainya—dipastikan, kembali ke peraturan yang kedua."

"Intinya." Diawali dengan Indonesia, maka diakhiri pula oleh orang yang sama."Setelah mendengar semua itu, setuju atau tidak?"

Ah,lihat. Sadar atau tidak, para Nation telah mundur mengambil jarak aman. Silahkan bayangkan sendiri ekspresi masing-masing orang.

Enggak tahu mengapa, mereka merasakan sesuatu yang dapat menyamai pelatihan keras Germany.

( _Author sendiri tidak tahu, apa ini dapat melebihi pelatihan itu_ )

Tapi ini tidak dihiraukan oleh America, sebagai Nation yang dikenal kurang peka akan bahaya di depan mata dan sekarang memprioritaskan _bagaimana-cara-mengatasi-berat-badan-yang-berlebih-tapi-tidak-gemuk_.

Ini menyangkut berat badannya, harga dirinya. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi tubuhnya yang ideal. Jadi America mengangguk keras.

"YA!"

 _Well_ , kami semua mendoakan kesejahteraanmu kedepan, America...

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **Halo, disini Hay-Anime 14. Author newbie yang lagi singgah di fandom Hetalia.**

 **Salam kenal jadinya.**

 **Dibuat ngebut tanpa editan. Ah buru-buru pengen pergi ke Jakarta! Beberapa menit lagi!**

 **Saya bingung apa ini mengandung SARA? Tolong bilang!**

 **#dibuat dengan ngebut,**

 **Hay-Anime14**


	2. Satu Hari Sebelum Dimulai

**DIET**

 **Disclaimer: Papa Himaruya, saya pinjam anak-anakmu ya!**

 **Story: Hay Anime-14**

 **Warn: OOC,Gaje,Abal,non Canon, gak sesua EYD, Typos and miss typos, dll OC ALLERT!**

 **OC!FEM!INDO: Kirana Paramesti Nusantara**

 **OC!MALE!MALAY: Razak Abdul Parawa (Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC!MALE!SINGA: Dan Simha** **Kirkland** **(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC!MALE!BRUNEI: Darojatun Lukman** **Kirkland** **(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **.**

 **Bagi yang merasa enek, gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau exit. Maksa baca, bukan paksaan saya kan?**

 **~Happy Reading, Minna~**

.

.

.

Disinilah America. Berdiri di halaman luas yang berlokasi di sebuah rumah besar berlantai tiga—katanya bau direnovasi—yang terpelosok—jauh dari penduduk setempat akibat nasib menjadi personifikasi yang wajib dilundungi keberadaannya bagaikan satwa langka. Tapi jika kau melihat rumahnya...

Itu Rumah sumpah gede amat. Horror. Pohon-pohonnya ngalangin banget. Dan—apaan tuh yang gerak-gerak di dahan.

( _America merinding disko_ )

Dari dulu, para nation yang pernah berkunjung ke Rumah ini—Katanya sih, ni rumah udah ditempati jauh-jauh sebelum para Kompeni datang menjajah, tempat yang akhirnya ditempati Indonesia sendiri dengan para Ex-Motherland yang silih berganti—hawa-hawa gak enak sering banget menghantui. Dan kejadian aneh sering banget terjadi.

America gak bakal berani tidur sendiri.

"Tenang saja America, teman-temanku selama sebulan entar pergi dari rumah."

Sebagai tuan rumah yang peka, Indonesia mengerti mengapa America tak kunjung masuk ke rumah.

"Kau takut, America?" Malaysia sebagai salah satu mantan _saudara_ bertanya seraya tersenyum memuakkan.

America, sebagai nation penuh harga diri tentu saja menggeleng membantah.

"GAK! AKU _HERO_ DAN _HERO_ GAK TAKUT APA-APA!"

Singapore memutar mata malas. "Ya-ya. Terserah."

"Maafkan mereka, America," Brunei tersenyum lembut yang senyumannya tentu jauh berbeda dari sang kakak kedua. "Mereka Cuma bercanda kok. Jangan diambil hati ya?"

Bersyukurlah America. Setidaknya masih ada yang peduli padamu.

Jadi. Disinilah America sekarang. Setelah selesai menaruh koper-kopernya begitu saja diruang tamu—katanya entar ada yang bakalan nganterin ke kamar, dan America gak mau tahu siapa yang akan mengantar—dia mengikuti empat saudara berjalan ke sebuah gedung kecil yang berada tepat disamping rumah digunakan sebagai tempat olahraga.

 _Mereka punya gym pribadi , toh—America membatin(Lalu Saudara Melayu protes. Mereka bilang itu GOR pribadi)_

Sedari tadi, America menebak-nebak sendiri. Program diet apa yang akan ia jalani? Ia penasaran karena semenjak _Meeting_ , Indonesia dan adik-adiknya hanya bilang kalau 'Progam Dietnya' kali ini akan berbeda jauh dengan program diet yang selama ini pernah ia jalani. Tapi, jangan khawatir—kata mereka—program diet ini menyenangkan dan mereka selalu rutin melakukannya setiap tahun.

 _Jadi karena itu Keluarga Melayu terlihat kecil? Mereka sudah kecil—_ kurus dalam pandangan America kalau boleh jujur— _mengapa harus rutin melakukannya?! Itu menyiksa diri sendiri!_ —America hanya iri, Cuma tak mau mengakui.

 _Setidaknya, ternyata bukan hanya aku yang punya masalah dengan berat badan!_

Kau-tahu-apa-maksudku-America-hanya-bersyukur-setidaknya-dia-tak-sendiri-itu-menurut-America-loh-yaa.

Karena itu, dari belakang, America bertanya keras dengan nada semangat seperti biasa.

"Apa sekarang kita akan memulai program dietnya? Seperti apa?!"

"Belum. Itu akan kita lakukan besok. Sekarang kita hanya akan melakukan 'beberapa' pemeriksaan. Nah, kita sudah sampai!"

.

.

.

 **Tahap Pertama: Ayo ukur tinggi badan.**

"Baiklah America, berapa tinggi badanmu?"

"Buat apa?"

"Biar bisa ngitung berat idealmu nanti, _ck_." Malaysia berdecak kesal karena masih gak—sepenuhnya—terima bakal jadi mentor diet dadakan.

 _Pokoknya, entar aku mau minta uang muka!_

America terlihat berfikir.

5 detik.

.

15 detik.

.

30 detik.

.

1 menit.

.

2 menit.

.

10 menit kemudian...

.

 _Sabar, sebentar lagi_ pembalasan _..._

 _._

"1XX cm!"

"Oke. _Kanishta*,_ catet."

 **Tahap Pertama: Ayo ukur tinggi badan—SUKSES.**

 **Didapati: Tinggi America, 1XX cm.**

 **Ket: Karena faktor umur, sepertinya America lupa ngukur tinggi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tahap kedua: Ayo timbang berat badan.**

"Sekarang America," ke-4 saudara yang kini sudah berperan sebagai mentor jadi-jadian sepertinya mulai terlihat menikmati pekerjaan baru mereka.

Tapi ini baru permulaan.

"Berapa berat badanmu?"

America—100% sontak terdiam canggung.

Itu topik sensitif banget, kawan...

"A-apa?" Fix. Dia udah kayak orang bego disini.

"Indon nanya(Indonesia berteriak protes dipanggil Indon)... berapa berat badanmu?" Dengan melagu, Malaysia bertanya sambil kembali tersenyum _manis_ hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

Ah-ha.. dia beneran suka pekerjaan ini!

 _Tak sabar saya buat acara utama nanti—dalam hati, Malaysia tertawa sadis._

Dan yang menjadi tokoh utama kita, hanya bisa tertawa gugup. Menggaruk tengkuknya _awkward_ , ia berfikir kenapa setiap diet harus ada pertanyaan terkait berat badan.

"Tidak tahu?"

Itu malah terdengar seperti bertanya balik.

Tapi America gak mau tahu!

Gantian—keempat saudara itu yang kini bengong seketika.

" _Dan_ , ambil timbangan."

"EEEH? BUAT APA—"

"Kamu nyuruh kita _siaga_?" Singapore mengabaikan kalimat America yang terpotong olehnya lantas menatap saudara perempuannya nyalang.

Malaysia tertawa. Brunei tersenyum maklum. America masih nyeloteh. Indonesia sewot.

Ket: _Dan_ itu _Bersiaga_ dalam bahasa Sansekerta.

" _Ck,_ udahlah Sing! Cepat ambil tanpa banyak cekcok! Keburu kakak santet kamu!"

 _Lagian kan nama Dan cakep! Kayak kependekan dari Danny!_

Disuatu tempat tak terjamah, para pendahulu Saudara Melayu meribut—"Ada anak yang main-main sama bahasa kita."

"Baiklah, _kakak._ " Setelah memberikan leletan lidah kepada sang kakak, Singapore melangkah pergi ke tempat yang America tak tahu. Terdengar suara barang-barang yang jatuh dan diacak-acak( _Sing ngapain sih? Ribut amat)_ tak lama—pemuda dengan kacamata yang identik dengan Malaysia dan sebenarnya tak banyak bicara itu kembali dengan sebuah timbangan raksasa( _Jangan tanya—Singapore melotot sebelum saudara-saudaranya sempat bertanya_ ) yang diletakkan tepat didepan America.

"Jadi sekarang America, tolong naik."

America menatap benda yang disediakan didepan untuknya risih—juga mual. Maunya nolak, tapi sesudah mendengar permintaan—atau perintah yang diberikan Indonesia kepadanya... nada bicaranya itu—gimana gitu. Ditambah dengan senyuman-senyuman _manis_ para Saudara Melayu serta aura-aura tak mengenakkan dibelakang mereka(' _Katanya teman-temanmu bakal pergi sebulan!'—America protes sesaat pistolnya hilang setelah masuk ke dalam rumah. 'Memang,tapi mereka baru berangkat besok'—Indonesia berkilah)._

America menyerah.

"Baiklah. Tapi—jangan pada lihat ya?"

Krik.

"Eh! Terus gimana kita tahu?!" Malaysia yang pertama sadar, kemudian berseru protes.

"Ya, aku aja yang tahu! Kalian enggak usah!"

"TERUS GIMANA KITA MAU TAHU BERAT IDEAL KAMU SOMPLAAK?!"

"AKU SAJA YANG LIHAT! AKU DEH ENTAR YANG NULIS DICATETANNYA BRUNEI! TAPI _PLEASE, JANGAN LIAAT!_ INI MENYANGKUT HARGA DIRIKU! TOLONGLAH INDONESIA!"

"ENGGAK BISA GITU DO—"

"Oke. Silahkan."

"TAPI NDON—"

"Biarin aja, Malon." memandang kepada sang adik _kembarnya_ , Indonesia menunjukkan senyuman tipis. _Tak apa, beberapa jam lagi kau bebas melakukan apa saja._

"TAPI INDON! PERATURAN DASAR YANG KE—"

"Malon."

 _Biarkan dia menikmati dulu_ _ **kebebasannya...**_

Malaysia menelan ludah—susah payah menahan sudut bibir agar tak tertarik keatas.

"Silahkan, America."

Tetapi America tetap diam tak bergeming. Menatap Saudara Melayu satu-satu, ia kembali berkata, "Tapi kaliannya tutup mata."

 _Nih anak manja amat, sumpah_ , seperti terhubung Batin mereka berfikir sama. Tapi mereka tetap mengikuti kata-kata _Sang Super Power_ untuk menutup mata.

Tubuh America gemetar. Dengan kaki yang bergetar pula, ia mecoba melangkah berdiri diatas timbangan. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit dengan peluh mulai memenuhi tubuh. Digit-digit pada timbangan digital itu mulai bergerak cepat. Terus bertambah, hingga akhirnya melambat dan berhenti pada nominal—

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

America menjerit nyaring, dan Saudara Melayu yang mendengar jeritan bagai wanita itu sontak membuka mata cepat. Pandangan mereka berpaku pada pemuda yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari timbangan dengan cengiran—bodoh—biasa di wajah.

Terus, jeritan tadi?

"Bagaimana?" Sebagai anak tertua, Indonesia memecah suasana. Ah, habis ini dia—tidak,tapi saudara-saudaranya juga—mesti ke THT. Telinganya berdenging mulu.

Sang personifikasi Adidaya itu mengacungkan jempol. Buat apa coba? "SUKSES!"

"Kalau begitu," karena dia yang disuruh mencatat, Brunei menyondorkan notes kecil hasil catatannya. "Tolong tulis disini, America."

"Tidak perlu."

Tetap dengan cengiran bodohnya, America sukses membuat tetesan air _imaginer_ di kepala empat bersaudara.

Sekarang apa lagi coba?!

"Serius, America," kata Malaysia sembari mendesis, tatapan nyalang, tangan terkepal berusaha menahan emosi.

Kata Indon, dia _kudu_ sabar...

Dan seolah belum memahami situasi, pemuda dengan kacamata itu menepuk dadanya bangga.

"Karena aku _HERO_! Dan _HERO_ dapat mengingat segala hal termasuk berat badanku sendiri! Dan karena aku _HERO_ , aku beri tahu kalau berat badanku 40!"

Sip. Keempat saudara itu sukses keki. Dan mereka kompak mengaktifkan telepati.

' _Malon, Dan, berapa berat badan kalian?_ '

' _58.'_

' _56.'_

' _Sip. Masing-masing ambil posisi.'_

"Heyheyhey, kalian mau apa, kawan?" Dibilang America kurang peka. Jadi dia diam saja saat dua dari empat bersaudara melangkah maju kearahnya dengan tatapan lapar-oh- _uke_ ku-tunggu-aku-datang.

Entah kenapa, jadi berasa _humu_...

(Indonesia menahan diri agar tidak menjerit girang)

"HIMPIT DIAAAAAAAAA!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA! TUNGGU! KALIAN MAU APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!"

"BAWA DIA KE TIMBANGAAAAAAN!"

"SUDAH NDON/KAK!"

"DUA RATUS DUA PULUH DUA DIKURANG SERATUS EMPAT BELAS HASILNYA SERATUS DELAPAN! _KANISHTA_ , CATAT!"

"SIAP!"

 **Tahap kedua: Ayo timbang berat badan—SUKSES dengan sedikit paksaan.**

 **Didapati: Berat America, 108 kg.**

 **Ket: Diharapkan kepada petugas kesehatan; Jangan percaya America jika dia ingin menimbang sendiri, dijamin pasti dia berkilah mulu!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tahap ketiga: Ayo ukur lemak di badan(?).**

America masih memeluk kedua kakinya. Pundung di pojokan.

Sudah! Jatuh sudah semua harga dirinya! Berat badan yang merupakan privasinya, rahasia negaranya! _TOP SECRET_! Ah-gawat! Sepertinya _America_ yang asli sedang dalam bahaya!

 _Ja-jangan-jangan, China sudah mulai menyerang?_

America terlalu hiperbolis...

"Oy, America!" kata Malaysia berseru. Menarik-narik tubuh lelaki yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Ayo bangun! Pemeriksaan belum selesai! Dan! Bantu aku!" Merasa usahanya untuk memaksa lelaki itu bangun tak kunjung berhasil, Malaysia berbalik meminta bantuan saudaranya.

Tapi saudaranya yang dikenal maniak banget sama _singa_ —sesuai namanya—itu hanya mengangkat bahu. Bodo amat.

"Panggil aku _Simha_ (Singa)."

 _WTF!_

Akhirnya Indonesia turun tangan.

"America," katanya lembut(Dibelakang, Malaysia pura-pura muntah— _mana Indon yang beringas?_ )sambil menyentuh pelan pundak kiri lelaki itu.

"Ayo lanjutkan pemeriksaan," lanjutnya. Tetapi, America menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau!" katanya dengan penuh kesedihan(?). "Aku lelah, harga diriku jatuh sudah! Tak ada lagi yang bisa kubanggakan! Aku mesti bagaimana? Walaupun diujung sana pemimpinku masih sudi menerimaku, tapi rakyatku? Siapa yang tahu! " America menyedot ingus. "Meskipun mereka tetap ingin menerimaku, tetapi malu dibawa seumur hidup! Aku teladan mereka, harapan mereka! Tetapi apa gunanya? Berbuat malu memang gampang. Sepertinya, aku harus mencari personifikasi baru yang dapat menggantikanku, lebih layak dariku, dapat membawa negaraku pintu gerbang kesuksesan yang lebih besar. Aku malu!"

Ah, _telenovela_ khas _Amerika._

Dibelakang, Malaysia nyiapin parang, Singapore dan Brunei—juga beberapa _teman_ —sedang mengemil _Popcorn._

"Aku malu! Aku mesti bagaimana?!"

 _Malu,_ Harakiri _saja,_ Singapore dan Brunei—apalagi Malaysia membatin kompak.

Indonesia yang menjadi saksi dekat _telenovela_ itu tertawa pelan(Otaknya cepat mencatat bahan cerita Sinetron baru). Kemudian, mendekatkan wajahnya kepada America agar dapat menatap langsung ke iris biru sewarna langit yang tengah terselimut kabut.

"Dengar America."

Lagi dibelakang, Singapore dan Brunei menahan Malaysia yang sudah ngayun-ngayun parang.

"Aku tahu kamu merasa malu dengan berat badanmu. Aku minta maaf. Tapi ini semua demi kamu, demi masa depan kamu."

 _Jujur, Author mulai merasa geli sendiri._

Kembali kebelakang, Singapore dan Brunei kewalahan menahan Malaysia yang kini sudah memegang AK-47.

"Aku janji, setelah ini gak bakal ada lagi yang berhubungan dengan berat badan. Tapi—hey! Kenapa harus malu, America? Kamu _Hero_ kan? Superman saja beratnya sekitar 102 kg sampai 105 kg! Berat badanmu ngelebihin dia, lho."

Indonesia, kau memuji atau menyindir?

Malaysia tertawa keras. Singapore dan Brunei segera mengamankan parang dan senapan yang dilupakan.

Mata biru langit itu berbinar. Dia mengedip dan Kabut yang menyelimuti bagai kaca itu menghilang setelahnya. Digantikan dengan pancaran penuh semangat. Segera, dia bangkit berdiri. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat.

"Kau benar, Indonesia! Aku memang _Hero_! Dan aku merasa bangga telah mengalahkan—berat—salah satu _Hero_ dari negaraku! Terima kasih, Indonesia!" Lelaki itu menjabat tangan mungil Indonesia keras tanpa sadar membuat gadis itu meringis pelan—Kebelakang lagi, Malaysia berteriak marah— Tapi lagi-lagi, America gak peka.

"Ternyata kau suka juga ya film-film _Hero_ negaraku? Haha, film itu memang keren! Lain kali ayo kita nonton bareng!"

Indonesia menarik otot pipinya—tersenyum manis. Tak salah jika negaranya dikenal sebagai negara termurah senyum.

"Jadi, siap untuk pemeriksaan selanjutnya?"

"Tentu Hero siap! Ini demi harga diri!" America berseru lantang. Sementara personifikasi didepannya masih senantiasa memberi senyum.

"Baiklah." Entah dari mana, tiba-tiba di tangannya Indonesia sudah memainkan _meteran baju._

 _Ini buat apa lagi? Seingatnya America gak ingat mau mesan batik._

"Ehm, Indonesia? Itu buat apa?"

"Oh, ini? Ini meteran baju."

AMERICA UDAH TAHU ITU DODOL!

"Ma-maksudku buat apaan?" America bertanya gugup. Ah, perasaanya jadi gak enak. Tumben peka.

"Gak buat apa-apa kok. Cuma buat ngukur lemak di badanmu."

INI APA LAGI COBAAAA?!

"I-Indonesia! Untuk apa ngukur lemak di tubuhku?! Kau bilang—"

"Aku bilang gak akan lagi _berbicara_ tentang berat badanmu. Bukan lemak. Jadi sekarang, aku mau ngukur lemak di badanmu," kata Indonesia sambil masih tersenyum manis hingga matanya menyipit. Tetap memainkan meteran baju itu layaknya tali tambang. Aura ungu-hitam tak mengenakan menjadi latar gadis berambut hitam yang diikat kuda itu. Sekilas, America merasa melihat Rusia versi wanita. Ah iya, gadis ini pernah dekat dengannya semenjak _Cold War_ dulu sampai sekarang.

Mengingat itu, America bergumam kesal.

"Ayo sini America~Serahkan tubuhmu~ Biarkan aku mengukur lemak-lemaknya~"

America gak mau!

Lelaki itu menggeleng sekeras-kerasnya.

"Mau pilih mana? Malam ini diserang mimpi 'buruk' atau kawat keluar dari mulut?~"

Buruk disini, bukan hanya dikejar setan.

America merinding disko. Biasanya—dia biasa saja jika England mengancamnya dengan sihir kutukan. Toh, England pasti bakal gagal. Tapi personifikasi ini... mengingat rumahnya yang membuatnya takut sendiri saja America langsung meringkuk. Apa lagi membayangkan kawat panjang keluar dari mulut secara paksa dan perlahan! AMERICA GAK MAU! TAPI DIA JUGA GAK MAU LEMAK DI BADANNYA DIUKUR! Jadi...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AMERICAAA! JANGAN LARI LU!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran terjadi.

"HUAAAAAAA! BUKA PINTUNYA! KENAPA TERKUNCI?! AKU MAU PULAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!"

Ah, _mahluk-mahluk_ itu juga ikut membantu karena mendapat tontonan gratis. Lumayan, hiburan sebelum minggat sebulan.

"AHHAAA! MAU KEMANA LU, AMERICA~?"

"INDONESIAAAAAAA! AKU GAK MAUUU!"

"MALOOON! AMBIL KURSI HUKUMAN!"

"APA LAGI ITU?!"

"SIAP!"

"MALON! DAN! IKAT DIA! LALU TETAP TAHAN DIA!"

"SUDAH NDON/KAK!"

"SIP! _KANISHTA_ , CATAT! LINGKAR DADA—"

"AH! AMERICA DIAM NAPA?!"

"PERATURAN KEDUA AMERICAAA!"

" _KANISHTA_ , ULANGI! LINGKAR DADA—AMERICA! JANGAN BANYAK GERAK!"

"AKU MAU PULAAAANNGGGGG!"

"RISIK AMAT SIH! JANGAN GERAK! INDON ENGGAK BISA NGUKUR!"

"AMERICA! TOLONG AKU MAU NYATET!"

"AKU ENGGAK MAUUUUU!"

"America. Tubuhmu kan banyak lemak. Kukasih ke singa-singa peliharaanku biar kurus mau?"

"ENGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

"MAKANYA DIAM! MAU KU SANTET YA? MALON! DAN! TAHAN LEBIH KERAS! _KANISHTA!_ LINGKAR DADA—"

 **Tahap ketiga: Ayo ukur lemak di badan(?)—SUKSES, lagi-lagi dengan sedikit paksaan**

 **Didapati:** (Yang ada coret-coretan abstrak tak terbaca)

 **Ket: Mengukur lemak di badan America memang butuh tenaga** _ **Extra**_ **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tahap keempat: Begini cara kerjanya.**

Setelah proses tahap ketiga selesai, America kini tetap duduk di kursi 'hukuman' dengan keadaan tenang walau hatinya masih takut dihadapan Saudara Melayu yang tengah duduk di kursi plastik berwarna merah dengan merek _L*on St*ar_ (Gak modal banget). Pengikat ditangannya sudah dilepas. Dia sendiri tak bisa lari karena masih dijaga ketat. Ah, benar-benar sial. Mana lagi kenyataan pintu terkunci dan tak bisa didobrak dengan kekuatannya(America merasa ada yang tertawa keras tapi bukan Saudara Melayu). Lelaki itu lagi-lagi menggigil. Dan jangan lupakan ancaman dimakan singa-singanya Singapore juga santet Indonesia.

IGGYYYYY! AKU MAU PULAAAAANG—America menangis dalam hati.

"Jadi America, setelah kami menghitung hasil tinggi, berat, dan lemak badanmu—wow, hasilnya _fantastis_."

Jangan ungkit lagi. Harga diri America lagi-lagi terasa jatuh.

 _Aku harus menelfon bos. Apakah China sudah menyerang?_

"Jadi, kami akan menerangkan sedikit bagaimana 'Program Diet'-mu besok."

America enggak peduli lagi. Pokoknya dia mau pulang!

Sayangnya, tatapan serta perkataan yang diberikan Saudara Melayu itu, membuat America menciut seketika.

"Dan jika kau berfikir ingin pulang America, kupastikan kau tak akan keluar dari 'Hutan' kecil ini. Percuma kamu menelfon bosmu. Dia gak bakal peduli karena mendukung banget kamu untuk diet. Dan satu lagi," Indonesia tersenyum—Dan America bersumpah itu bukan lagi senyuman manis—melambai-lambaikan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk persegi panjang. "Ponselmu kami sita."

 _THE HEEEEELLLL!_ Sejak kapan?!

America lelah. Sudahlah, ia akan mencoba mengikuti permainan yang diberikan Keluarga coretsadiscoret ini.

"Jadi America, nama Program Diet ini disebut 'Puasa'."

"Puasa?" America mengernyitkan dahi. Kayaknya dia pernah dengar istilah itu.

 _Apa aku sudah pernah mencoba program itu ya?_

"Iya, puasa," gadis didepannya menghela nafas kemudian bertopang dagu. "Selengkapnya bakal dijelasin ama _Kanishta_."

"Lah, kok aku?" yang disebut malah menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Ketiga saudaranya menatapnya malas dan menyahut dengan kompak, "Soalnya, kamu yang paling alim."

Nasib menjadi anak _bantet_.

 _Lain kali, aku bakal bawa Timtim kesini._

Menyerah, akhirnya Brunei tetap menjalankan 'Amanat' kakak tercinta.

"Puasa, kalau dalam bahasa Inggris, _Fast._ Disini, kita tidak makan minum dari matahari terbit sampai tenggelam selama se—"

"BAKAL MATI DONG?!"

"Enggak bakal mati kok, kita bakal cukup makan."

"TAPI KAN—"

"America, dengar penjelasan Umaatau kusuruh Singaku memakanmu."

"..."

"Oke. Tadi sampai mana? Ah ya! Kita akan menjalaninya selama sebulan. Te—"

"SEBULAN?!"

"America."

"..."

"Terus tak hanya itu, selain tak makan dan minum kita juga dituntut untuk menjaga emosi serta hawa nafsu kita. Mengerti? Kegiatan inilah yang akan kita jalankan."

"Kenapa kalian rutin melakukan ini setiap tahun?"

Brunei tertawa gugup. "Kenapa ya? Karena sudah terbiasa sih. Dan lagi—"

Pemuda itu sengaja memotong perkataanya lalu tersenyum tipis.

 _Serius. Keluarga Melayu pada murah senyum ya?_

"Kami berempat menganggap ini tantangan. Barang siapa yang berhasil melakukannya sebulan penuh, dia menang. Dan jika ada yang gagal, dia wajib mengganti jumlah hari yang tidak puasa di hari lain dan bagi kami yang menang, bebas melakukan apa saja pada orang yang gagal."

Tiba-tiba saja, America mulai kembali tertarik. Apa lagi ternyata Brunei belum selesai berbicara.

"Dan puasa, bukan berarti kami lemah begitu saja. Kami malah berlatih untuk kuat. Dan juga, kami berlomba-lomba berbuat baik membantu orang dan sebagainya."

Jika America tetap tak mau menjalani dietnya, tenang saja. Bukan tanpa sebab Indonesia menunjuk Brunei untuk menjelaskan.

Ternyata, Brunei pintar sekali menggunakan kartu AS.

"America, katamu kamu _Hero_ kan? Tugas _Hero_ kan berbuat baik dan membantu orang?"

"TENTU SAJA! AKU _HERO_! AKU AKAN MELAKUKAN PROGAM DIET YANG DISEBUT 'PUASA' INI DAN IKUT TANTANGAN KALIAN! SEORANG _HERO_ TIDAK MENOLAK TANTANGAN!"

Mendengarnya, otot keempat saudara itu tertarik ke atas serentak.

"Kamarmu ada di lantai tiga. Pintu paling belakang."

"Aku mengerti!"

"Besok jangan lupa bangun pagi."

"Tentu saja! _Hero_ selalu bangun pagi!"

America mulai bersemangat lagi. Sudah dibayangkannya dia banyak menolong orang dengan kostum _Super Hero_ -nya yang selalu ia bawa di koper—sayangnya dia gak tahu, kalau kostumnya sudah _mereka_ sita—dan pandangan harapan juga kagum orang-orang yang ditolongnya kepadanya.

Iggy pasti bangga!

Dan lagi—oh America sudah membayangkannya dan sangat bersyukur, berat badannya nanti akan segera teratasi! Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengejeknya, England akan berhenti membentaknya, dan dia akan bisa lebih sering lagi memakan Hamburgernya.

( _Tidak America, setelah itu pasti kau akan membesar dua kali lipat_ )

America sangat senang!

 _Tubuh Ideal, aku datang~_

Namun, America belum tahu apa yang akan dihadapinya mulai besok pagi...

 **Tahap keempat: Begini cara kerjanya—SUKSES.**

 **Didapati: America sudah setuju untuk ikut puasa.**

 **Ket: Tanpa sadar, America sudah mentandatangani kontrak tak tertulis untuk esok pagi...*EvilSmirk***

.

.

.

*Kanishta: Yang termuda dalam bahasa Sansekerta.

 **TBC or END?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

~Omake~

"Woi, Indon!" Masuk ke ruang keluarga, Malaysia berteriak kesal. "Ngapain sih kamu mau ngebantu America mengatasi berat badannya?! Dan kenapa dia kamu ikutin ke kegiatan puasa kita?!"

Pemuda itu terus berteriak-teriak protes, mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya. Walau ia terlihat membantu, tapi dalam hati ia masih tidak setuju.

Cemburu. Apa lagi setelah ngeliat _telenovela_ secara _Live action_.

 _Aku gak pernah dimanisin sama Indon!_

Peduli amat jika America mendengar teriakannya. Lagian itu enggak akan mungkin. America sudah berada di kamarnya paling ujung yang terletak di lantai tiga. Sementara ruang keluarga di lantai satu.

Ayo tebak, alasan Saudara Melayu memposisikannya di lantai tiga? Padahal di lantai dua sendiri masih banya kamar kosong.

Indonesia tak memandang adik—kembar—nya. Matanya terpaku pada Tv. Memutar Sinetron favorit pemirsa Indonesia yang memenangi _Movie Award_ '7 Manusia Singa'. Tangannya bergerak pelan, memasukkan potongan bengkoang ke dalam mulut penuh khitmad.

"Memang kenapa sih, Lon?" tanyanya sembari masih mengunyah. Menelan potongan bengkoang yang telah hancur akibat gerakan mekanis dan kimiawi yang bekerja sama.

Tapi Malaysia tak menyahut lagi. Ah, adiknya ini menurini sifat sang _ExMotherland_ -nya begitu baik. Indonesia gemas sendiri. Adiknya _tsundere_ banget sih~~

Gadis itu mengusap ujung mulutnya dengan tisu. Kemudian menatap salah satu adiknya itu.

"Menolong orang gak perlu alasan, Lon. Kalau hati manusia merasa tergelitik ngeliat sesuatu yang salah, ya harus dibantu lah. Sama seperti kita menolong Rohingya. Walau dia dan America berbeda kasus."

Indonesia mulai ceramah. Malaysia masih menatap dengan pandangan menuntut. Merasa apa yang dibilang kakaknya—cuih,tak sudi dia mengakui—belum semua dikeluarkan.

Kakaknya itu terlalu baik.

Indonesia menghela nafas. Kemudian otot pipinya tertarik, membuat seringai.

MANA INDON-NYA YANG MANIS?

"Tapi, Razak," mengganti channel Tv karena menampilkan iklan, hawa-hawa menusuk mulai memenuhi ruang keluarga. "Kalau kamu nanya alasan, kamu sendiri ada alasan?"

Malaysia lantas duduk di samping sang kakak corettercintacoret. Ikut menyomot sepotong bengkuang yang dipotong kakaknya itu. Mumpung kakaknya lagi enggak neriakin dia maling, kapan lagi?

Alasan dia mau membantu America... Kenapa ya?

"Karena dia mantan koloni kesayangan England."

Apa hubungannya?

Malaysia mau membantu _ExMotherland_ -nya itu. Kasihan England.

"Nah, itu tahu," sekarang, seringai itu berganti dengan senyuman riang. "Kalau aku mah Lon, siapa tahu dengan begitu utangku semua ke America lunas tanpa syarat."

Licik. Dasar Indonesia.

Tapi setelah ditatap dengan pandangan sakti milik Malaysia, Indonesia tertawa.

Pandangan Malaysia jatuh ke sofa lain. Tepat kepada adiknya yang memiliki kacamata identik Cuma berbeda warna(Malaysia Hitam, Singapore Putih)dan tengah berkutik pada Ipod bergambar apel dimakan ulat.

Menyadari pandangan kakaknya tanpa menoleh Singapore berkata, "Siapa tahu aku tahu kelemahannya dan menjadi Negeri Adidaya menggantikannya. Apalagi produsen Game nomer satu."

Sama licik.

Terakhir, pandangan Malaysia hanya bergerak beberapa centi dari pemuda maniak elektronik itu. Menatap saudara yang paling muda diantara mereka yang tengah bermain bersama orangutan peliharaannya.

"Menolong orang itu kan baik."

Ah, Malaysia bersyukur ada yang masih punya hati suci.

Tapi apa yang di mulut berbeda sama apa yang di hati. Diam-diam, tapi mereka menyadari kalau mereka semua mempunyai alasan yang sama dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

Yap halo. Kembali lagi. Saya pulang dari luar kota setelah tiga hari.

WOOHOOOO AKHIRNYA BERHASIL BIKIN MULTI CHAPTER PERTAMA KALI! BIASANYA GAGAL LOH*lirik dua fic yang menganggur*

Apa kabar? Bagaimana komentar kalian tentang fic ini? Ini ngandung SARA gak sih? Tolong jawab.

Human name nya aneh? Saya gak bisa ngerangkai nama.

Indonesia nya cewek? Saya baru nyadar kalau nulis 'gadis' di chapter satu*Maklum,buru-buru* tadinya belum tahu gendernya apa. Karena terlanjur, ya sudah.

Terinspirasi dari berbagai doujin yang menceritakan America dan berat badannya lalu menjalani diet. Sayangnya semua dietnya berakhir gagal. Jadi, kita lihat, apakah Keluarga Melayu dapat berhasil membuat berat badan America turun?

Ada salah satu doujin, dimana France dan Japan ngebantu America Diet. Tapi saya suka doujin dimana America dan France membantu Japan buat komik berakhir dengan Japan dan France kena luka dikepala akibat-ya-kau-tahu-lah.

Kata-kata Kiku disitu membuat dia sesaat jadi _Seme_. *sayabukanFujotapisayaembatnyawalauituslash*

Ah hahaha.

Balas Review disini yuk~

 **Rei Arisawa:** Terima kasih karena penasaran! Tapi kayaknya 'cara' diet ala Indo baru di chap depan^^

 **Kuroi uso:** apa yang terjadi ya? Lihat saja nanti... lagian ini sudah diperlihatkan sedikitkan?

 **Lena. Lofiel:** Ini udah lanjut

 **Uchiha Iggyland:** BENAR! Tapi saya memasukkannya buat omake

Dan _Danke_ bagi kalian yang sudah review, follow dan fave fic gaje ini. **Kat. Mini. 718-Eqa skylight-Acriel Braginschmidt**

Akhir kata

Hay Anime 14


	3. Pagi hari

Dua pasang kaki itu melangkah-langkah kecil. Berlari saling mengejar di tengah hamparan ilalang liar yang menari.

Tawa mereka menggema. Tak mempedulikan sudut-sudut ilalang yang mengusik wajah mungil mereka. Dinikmatilah oleh mereka lembayung pagi yang masih berseri. Sang bola api menghangatkan pagi, cakrawala yang menaungi.

Tawa mereka menggema. Salah satu dari mereka terjatuh dengan sengaja, Masih tertawa, menghindari serangan beruntun yang dikeluarkan sosok kecil serupa dengannya.

.

Tungu, siapa dia?

.

Ah, lagi-lagi dia lupa. Tentu saja itu saudara—kembar—nya. Mereka berbagi tanah, alasan itulah yang menyebabkan mereka hampir tidak bisa dibedakan secara fisik.

Tidak dengan kepribadian.

Mereka berdua saling bertukar senyum setelah salah satunya menghentikan serangan beruntun. Sama-sama berbaring dihamparan rumput dan berhadapan satu sama lain, lantas mereka terkekeh geli. Menertawakan segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Sosok beruang dan kelinci kecil ikut andil, mengambil tempat tiba-tiba diantara mereka seolah merajuk karena telah dilupakan.

Akhirnya, bersama, mereka menutup mata. Menikmati desiran angin yang berbisik lembut, kicauan burung yang terbang membentuk formasi ke arah selatan.

Sejenak, dilupakanlah oleh mereka tanggung jawab sebagai mahluk istimewa. Mereka bukan mahluk biasa, tapi mereka tentu tetap memiliki sifat manusia.

Mereka terikat dengan _bumi_. Merekalah sumber kehidupan tanah yang mereka pijak. Mereka adalah rumah alasan tujuan bagi orang-orang pulang.

" _Alfred! Matthew!"_

Suara itu memanggil, membuat yang dituju melongokkan kepala sebelum akhirnya tersenyum lebar serempak. Tak peduli bahwa nama yang disebut itu berbeda dengan nama mereka sebelumnya, _Maska_ dan _Kanata_.

Ah, itu Papa dan Ayah!

Dan segeralah, mereka menyambar kawan masing-masing kemudian berlari bersamaan keujung bukit dengan tawa riang yang menyenangkan.

Dirauplah mereka bersamaan dengan satu pelukan hangat. Bersama, empat orang itu berbagi tawa yang bergema dibawa angin.

Ah, merekalah contoh keluarga yang berbahagia.

.

 _America!_

 _._

 _Tes._

 _._

Eh, apa ini? Rintik hujan mulai turun?

Si kecil bermata biru lantas menatap langit yang warnanya tak lagi sama dengan irisnya. Mengabaikan perdebatan tentang-siapa-yang-memasak-malam-ini yang dilakoni oleh kedua orang dewasa dan secara tak langsung diklaimnya juga saudaranya sebagai-pasangan-suami-istri-orang-tua-mereka.

.

 _America!_

 _._

 _Tes. Tes._

.

Ah, langit sudah kelabu. Ditambah hembusan angin yang tak lagi pelan seolah membawa pesan bahaya.

Butiran-butiran air mulai mengenai wajahnya. Dingin.

Mata bulatnya kembali berpaling. Memperhatikan dua orang yang masih asyik meribut. Dilihatnya sosok kecil lainnya—ah,siapa itu? oh ya, saudaranya—yang membalas tatapannya dengan pandangan lugu.

" _Ayo pulang,_ " ajaknya. Tapi saudaranya tak mengubris. Si pemilik mata _violet_ itu malah mendekati kedua uhukorangtuanyauhuk yang masih asyik meribut dan kini sudah saling adu pedang. Seolah tak mengerti bahwa dia bisa berada dalam bahaya jika ikut bergabung kedalam perselisihan itu.

 _Terkadang, pribadi mereka mirip..._

.

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

 _._

Bisa! Bocah ini bisa melihatnya!

Empat figur gelap itu berdiri. Memperhatikan mereka dari jarak yang tak bisa diukur oleh satu jari—tidak, bocah kecil ini amat menyadari kalau pandangan mereka tertuju kearahnya!

Siapa mereka? America seperti mengenal tapi entah kenapa pikirannya terasa buntu.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ketakutan memenuhi hatinya apalagi setelah melihat senyuman yang lebih pantas disebut seringai penuh arti.

.

Dia takut!

.

 _Tes. Tes. Tes._

 _._

Dan disaat ia berbalik untuk memperingatkan keluarganya atas bahaya yang menanti, ia menyadari kalau semuanya terlambat.

Pemandangan disekitarnya menjadi gelap—seolah mendung menelan apapun yang dinaungi.

Bocah kecil itu menggigil, sebagai bentuk apresiasi ketakutan yang menjadi.

Mana ayahnya? Papanya? Saudaranya?!

Ia takut!

Kelinci kecil yang tadi dipelukannya pergi entah kemana.

Ia benci sendirian!

( _Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah pada saudaranya..._ )

Bola matanya bergerak-gerak liar. Mencoba menghindar dari empat figur gelap yang mengeluarkan aura intimidasi menegaskan kalau mereka yang berkuasa kini.

Ia takut! Ia merasa familiar tapi dia takut!

Melihat _senyuman_ - _senyuman_ yang tak manis itu, America tahu...

Apa yang ia lupakan?

 _Aku ini Hero_... bocah kecil itu meyakinkan diri sendiri. _Dan Hero tidak takut apapun. Tapi jika mereka hantu..._

Semuanya terlalu cepat.

Yang ada di bukit padang rumput itu hanya kelabu. Angin yang bergemuruh menyampaikan bahasa langit.

Jadi, disaat rintik air semakin menjadi dan _tangan-tangan_ gelap itu mencoba menjangkaunya—

.

"AMERICAAAAA! BANGUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

BRUUUUSSS

...guyuran air sukses membawanya kembali pada alam realita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DIET**

 **Disclaimer: Papa Himaruya, saya pinjam anak-anakmu ya!**

 **Story: Hay Anime-14**

 **Warn: OOC,Gaje,Abal,non Canon, gak sesua EYD, Typos and miss typos, dll OC ALERT! MAAF BAGI YANG NONI!**

 **OC FEM!INDO: Kirana Paramesti Nusantara**

 **OC MALE!MALAY: Razak Abdul Parawa coretKirklandcoret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC MALE!SINGA: Dan Simha coret** **Kirkland** **coret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC MALE!BRUNEI: Darojatun Lukman coret** **Kirkland** **coret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 ***Saya tahu saya gak kreatif***

 **.**

 **Bagi yang merasa enek, gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau exit. Maksa baca, bukan paksaan saya kan?**

 **~Happy Reading, Minna~**

.

.

.

 **ATTENTION!**

 **Dalam rangka membantu 'Program Diet' pihak kedua, dibawah ini daftar PERATURAN DASAR yang wajib dijalankan oleh pihak kedua:**

1\. Selama berada di kawasan wilayah Pihak Pertama, Pihak Pertama berhak melakukan apa saja karena apapun yang diucapkan oleh Pihak Pertama **selalu benar.** Kekuasaan mutlak ada di tangan Pihak Pertama. Segala seuatu perbuatan dilarang menyalahkan Pihak Pertama karena Pihak Pertama hanya bersifat membantu.

2\. Sebagai Pihak Kedua, Diwajibkan mengikuti semua yang diucapkan oleh Pihak Pertama. _Semuanya_ , tanpa ada protes, bantahan dan jika ada pertanyaan 'mengapa', maka kembali ke peraturan yang pertama.

3\. Jika ada segala sesuatu yang bersangkut paut menyebabkan Pihak Kedua merasa tersiksa, mati rasa, ter- _dzalimi_ , dan lain sebagainya—dipastikan, kembali ke peraturan yang kedua.

4\. TAMBAHAN—Jika ada permintaan dari pihak kedua, pihak pertama yang menentukan izin tidak diizinkannya permintaan tersebut.

.

 **Berdasarkan keterangan diatas, itu hanyalah daftar PERATURAN DASAR. Pihak pertama berhak menambahkan peraturan-peraturan lain yang tidak tertulis. Apapun bentuk segala hal yang melanggar peraturan-peraturan dasar, Pihak Pertama berwenang menjatuhkan SANGSI apapun pada Pihak Kedua.**

 **Peraturan ini sudah disetujui oleh masing-masing pihak.**

 **Yang Bertanda Tangan Dibawah ini.**

 **Pihak Pertama: Keluarga Melayu**

 **Pihak Kedua:** _ **United State of America**_

 _ **(Piagam itu dipasang di ruang tamu sebagai bentuk kesepakatan.)**_

 _ **.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

America masih menggigil.

Bukan, bukan berarti dia masih membayangkan salah satu 'kenangan' manis yang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk.

Tidak! Dia tidak takut dengan mimpi buruk itu karena dia HERO!

Butir-butir air masih berjatuhan dari rambutnya yang sangat basah—mengingatkannya akan rintik hujan pada mimpinya. Dan juga—kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya bangun.

Hey—baju bagian atasnya juga amat basah. Orang itu langsung menariknya dari lantai tiga menuju ruang makan di lantai satu tanpa memberikan waktu untuk berganti baju.

America mau protes!

 _Tapi ia ingat peraturan nomer dua..._

Bisa gak sih bangunin dengan cara yang wajar?!

"Salahmu sendiri tak bangun-bangun walau sudah diciprati air. Jadi, _awak_ guyur saja sekalian. Dasar kebo."

(Malaysia. Razak Abdul Parawa. 47 tahun _Independence_. Pelaku.)

America menatap sangsi mengiringi backsound lagu _Sakitnya tuh Disini_. Ngebangunin sih, ngebangunin, tapi enggak usah pake air sebaskom juga kali!

( _Jauh dalam hati, America sangat berterima kasih_.)

Manik birunya menatap jam analog yang berbunyi tik-tok tik-tok di dinding.

Gila. Ini masih jam setengah 4 kurang sableng!

America kembali menatap Malaysia dengan keki tapi sang target tak mempedulikan. Sibuk menyendok nasi ke piring.

Makanan. Tapi mata America masih menuntut minta ditutup. Meja didepannya keliatan melambai-lambai bertransformasi menjadi bantal...

Emang bisa?

 _SPLAAAK!_

"Jangan tidur lagi, America." Singapore berkata setelah sebelumnya menggampar belakang kepala si _Super Power_ dengan handuk. Perhatian sekali. "Nanti makanannya kena iler kamu."

 _Perhatian_ sama makanannya, maksudnya.

America nguap. "Tapi ini masih pagi." Diusapnya belakang kepalanya yang nyeri sekaligus mengeringkan rambutnya yang kelewat basah. "Makasih handuknya, ngomong-ngomong."

"Itu dari Uma." Singapore enggak _tsundere_ kok. Emang kenyataannya dari Brunei yang lagi asyik nyeduh teh manis.

"Kan sudah dibilang untuk bangun pagi, America," kata Brunei sembari nyeruput tehnya yang masih mengepul. Nikmat sekali. Mengikuti gaya mantan _ExMotherland_ nya yang beralis tebal. America jadi pengen.

"Ta-tapi ini TERLALU pagi! Orang-orang masih terlelap sekarang!"

"Ini jam biasa orang buat sahur, America." Si negeri minyak ASEAN dengan sabar menjelaskan. "Sahur itu kebutuhan untuk orang puasa sehari penuh. Lagian udara pagi sehat. Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk bangun pagi?"

"Ta-tapi—" America masih mencari celah untuk berkilah. "Kupikir, pagi jam 8. Rapat selalu mulai jam 10."

"Lu kira sarapan?"

"Jangan gitu, Lon. America belum terbiasa ama perbedaan waktu. Biarkan dia belajar untuk bangun lebih pagi mengingat waktu di _Amerika_ asli jauh dari kata pagi."

Indonesia, kamu sama sekali enggak ngebantu tahu.

Sementara sang negeri Pertiwi tengah asyik menata makanan dibantu Brunei, tiba-tiba saja gerakannya berhenti.

"Ah!" Lalu berseru. Membuat perhatian empat _Nation_ tertuju pada tuan rumah yang merupakan seorang wanita satu-satunya

"Aku belum ngasih sahur ke para _peliharaan_!" Dengan begitu Indonesia setengah berlari meninggalkan ketiga adik serta tamunya yang berdiam di meja. "Sahur aja duluan! Dan, _Kanishta_ , singa sama orangutan kalian aku aja yang ngasih!"

"Peliharaan?" America bertanya bingung setelah Indonesia benar-benar tak terlihat oleh pandangan.

"Ehm." Singapore acuh tak acuh memainkan tabletnya. Makanannya belum tersentuh. Ia enggak berniat sahur sebenarnya, tapi ini baru hari pertama. Kapan lagi dia bakal ngumpul bareng keluarga? Dingin-dingin gini tapi dia gak bakal malu ngasih perhatian lebih ke keluarganya. Beda ama kakak nomer duanya yang menganut aliran _tsundere_ warisan mantan mentor mereka. Dia ini tipe DPK—diam-diam perhatian keluarga.

Terus, mana mau dia gak melihat keadaan America pas sahur? Apalagi kalau si tokoh _pernistaan_ kita menyadari hal 'itu'.

 _Ah, dia emang gak peka. Kira-kira kapan nyadarnya ya?_ — _Singapore bertanya-tanya dalam hati_.

"Begini-gini, para _peliharaan-peliharaan_ kami juga dilatih untuk puasa dari zaman dahulu kala." Brunei menyambung dengan senyuman di wajah memenuhi perannya sebagai orang paling baik dan pemilik hati suci dalam cerita. _Mungkin_. "Ah, ngomong-ngomong bukan _peliharaan_ dalam tanda 'kutip' ya. Kalau _mereka_ mah, _teman_. Eh, _peliharaan_ juga teman sih mengingat kami sudah hidup bersama dari kita kecil."

Anggap aja kayak hubungan Kumajirou ama Canada. Thailand ama gajahnya. Australi dengan koalanya. Dan hubungan _Nation_ lain dengan hewan hidup-sematinya(?).

Dan America punya Tony. Walau dia bukan binatang, ngomong-ngomong.

Oke. Gak nyambung.

"Oh—tunggu, MEREKA JUGA IKUTAN PUASA?!" America langsung heboh, gak habis fikir. Keluarga macam apa yang mengikut sertakan peliharaan dalam puasa?( _America sendiri lupa kalau dia pertama kali puasa kini_ ) Ini sih melanggar hak asasi binatang! Maksudnya—maaf—mereka 'kan gak punya akal pikiran?! Naluri mereka 'kan hanya untuk makan dan bertahan hidup! Dan apa tadi Brunei bilang _peliharaan-peliharaan_?!

"EMANGNYA MEREKA BAKALAN NGERTIII?!

 _America belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukan para_ peliharaan _untuk masa depannya nanti_.

"Berisik kau, America. Mereka bukan _peliharaan_ biasa karena mereka sudah terbiasa." Malaysia menyuapkan nasi dengan potongan dendeng kedalam mulut dengan tiga jari tangan kanan tentunya. Sunnah Rasul. "Bilang aja kamu kalah dan malu dengan binatang yang lebih terbiasa puasa _tidak_ sepertimu."

Ngek. Moga muka America enggak berubah jadi tomatnya Spain, Tuhan.

"Lebih baik buruan sahur. Entar keburu _imsak_ dan kamu enggak bisa makan lagi." Brunei sebagai yang selalu jadi pihak menengah mengingatkan America akan kebutuhan wajibnya.

Ah, bodo amat dengan harga dirinya yang dibandingkan oleh hewan peliharaan. America sekarang lapar—dan dia memang selalu lapar ya, ralat.

Lihat hidangan diatas meja. Ada nasi didalam bakul, dendeng kayak punya Malaysia, bakwan jagung, sayur asem, telur balado, sambel terasi, ayam goreng~hmm sedapnya~~apalagi ini hidangan Nusantara!

Tapi America merasa ada yang kurang.

"Aku mau _burger_."

"Enggak ada _burger_. Sudah, makan apa yang ada," kata Malaysia acuh. Dalam hati mengumpat, _Syukuri apa yang ada napa! Masakan Indon itu surga luar biasa!_

"Benar kata Kak Razak, Syukuri apa yang ada. Diluar belum tentu orang bisa sahur seperti sekarang." Brunei mulai berkhutbah.

Tapi America bersikeukeuh. Menggembukan pipinya ia merajuk, "Tapi aku mau _burger_."

 _England ngajarin apa sih. Ni anak manja banget, sumpah, gak nahan_ —Tangan Malaysia sudah gatel pengen langsung ngelempar pisau diatas meja. Tapi dia punya sisi 'S' yang lebih suka ngeliat korbannya tersiksa-siksa. Jadi mending liat America menderita dengan _acara-acara_ pada hari pertama puasa dan juga seterusnya.

Kapan lagi ngeliat _Super Power_ terhina tak berdaya—Dalam hati Malaysia ketawa sadis.

"Tapi enggak ada _burger_ disini, America." Brunei tetap bersabar.

"Aku bawa _burger_ banyak kok. Ada di kamarku."

Ah, ini dia yang Singapore tunggu-tunggu.

( _Pura-pura enggak dengar, Singapore menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia virtual tablet. Membiarkan sebuah senyum terlukis tipis._ )

" _Kamar_?" Brunei membeo, dahinya berkerut.

America mengangguk heboh. "Iya! Aku akan mengambilnya dan makan _burger_ saja!"

"Maksudmu, _burger_ yang ada dalam koper biru bergambar _Captain America_?"

"IYA! Yang itu!"

"Ah." Brunei memasang senyuman simpatik. "Maaf America, tapi itu tidak bisa."

"Hah? Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja—"

"— _Burger_ -nya sudah enggak ada." Malaysia memotong ucapan Brunei. "Tu koper tiba-tiba nongol di ruang keluarga. Dibawa sama _mereka_ kayaknya. Terus isinya sudah dibagi-bagiin ke warga sama Dan juga Indon."

"EEEEH?!"

"Tanyakan sama Dan, sebagai bukti."

"SINGAPORE?!"

"Ah—ya, ada apa?" Singapore berkata seolah ia baru keluar dari dunianya. Tak tahu apa-apa dengan memasang wajah tanpa dosa. "Oh iya, yang isinya _burger_ 'kan? Sudah dibagi-bagi ke warga bareng sama Kak Kiran. Kita enggak tahu itu punyamu karena kamu enggak bertanya."

Dusta.

"APAAAA?!" America menjerit nyaring tak terima. Meja dipukul pelan sebagai pelampiasan(Soalnya kalau kencang America enggak mau makanannya tumpah seketika). "Itu—itu persedianku sebulan..."

Lu kira tu _burger_ enggak bakal basi?

"Ah, ada apa ini?" Indonesia tiba-tiba sudah duduk pada kursi disamping Malaysia. Biar Author jelaskan susunannya. Mereka duduk di meja makan bentuk persegi panjang untuk delapan orang. Bagian ujung dibiarkan tak terisi. Disisi kanan, ada Brunei dan Singapore. Diseberangnya, Indonesia, Malaysia tak lupa America.

"Indonesia..." America bersiap meminta—penyebab Malaysia mendesis tak suka. "Aku mau _burger_."

"Ah." Indonesia tersenyum menanggapi. "Maaf America, _burger_ -mu kami bagi-bagikan pada warga yang membutuhkan. Dan **tak ada** _burger_ untukmu sebulan ini sebagai salah satu program diet."

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Malaysia tertawa. Puas sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Bersedekah itu amal ibadah, America._

 _Brunei Darussalam. Darojatun Lukman. 31 tahun_ Independence _. Berkhutbah._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

America ngegulet. Terus garuk-garuk pantatnya santai banget. Dia baru selesai sahur dan sekarang ada di ruang santai. Akhirnya dia makan nasi, dendeng, bakwan, jagung, ayam goreng sama sayur asem. Dia enggak ngambil telur balado dan sambal terasi. Enggak kuat dia ama pedasnya yang _naudzubillah_.

Tadinya dia pengen nambah—seenggaknya enam porsi lagi. Enggak kenyang dia walau sudah makan sepiring penuh. Tapi keluarga Melayu menolak habis-habisan dengan alasan, porsi makan kini mereka yang mengontrol.

America pengen nangis. Pengen pulang. Pengen ngadu ke England. Kebebasan yang selama ini ia umbar-umbar serasa direbut paksa. Tapi dia pengen juga berat ideal.

Diliriknya jam analog yang tik-tok-tik-tok di dinding terus tersenyum bahagia.

Ah, masih kurang dari setengah lima pagi. Tidur lagi boleh kali~

Baru saja menapak kaki di anak tangga pertama. Tapi sudah diinterupsi sama sang tuan rumah nomer satu.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Eh? Balik ke kamar lah!" Enggak tahu kenapa America menjawab dengan bangga. Kembali enggak peka dia sama keadaan.

Indonesia menatap America seolah dia orang dari planet tetangga. Dan _please_ , jangan buat Author menambahkan karakter _Planet Moe_ disini.

"Ditolak."

"EEHHH? Kenapa?!"

America tanpa disadari telah mengingkari peraturan kedua.

"Karena aku selalu benar." WOIWOIWOI! Jangan nyasar ke _fandom_ sebelah WOI!

Canda ding, karena Indonesia kita tercinta amat baik hatinya, dengan segenap jiwa dan raga ia menjelaskan, "Enggak bagus tidur lagi habis sahur. Entar kau tambah gemuk."

Indonesia, kau baiiiik sekali. Saking baiknya itu perhatian ama sindiran sangat luar biasa beda tipisnya!

 _Tatatata-tapi_ —America nyoba protes. Tapi dia entar ngelanggar peraturan—lagi. Ah, bodo amat! Yang penting ada alasan yang bisa diterima oleh otak!

Modus dikit lah, waktu tidur lima menit itu berharga!

"Aku mau ganti baju, Indonesia. Tadi basah karena diguyur air sama Malaysia!" America berkilah, sekaligus mengadu. Berniat mengadu domba dua saudara walau ia tahu akan terjadi perang dunia tiga dadakan dalam rumah. _Teheh._

"Bajumu 'kan sudah kering."

Ah— _Mission Failed_.

"Ta—tapi!" America enggak mau gagal. Demi kasur empuk lima menit menanti ia tetap coba untuk bernegosiasi. "Rasanya risih! Masih lembab! Kalau aku masuk angin gimana?"

(Nation _gak mudah sakit loh, America. Apalagi kau_ Nation _luar biasa_.)

Dipoles dikit, biar muka makin meyakinkan, America masang wajah T^T.

 _Kokoro Indonesia JLEEEEEEB! Gak kuaaaaat!_ Moe- _nya_ overload!

(Dengan susah payah Indonesia nahan darah yang ngalir dari hidung.)

"Baiklah."

"YEEEEEES!"

"Lima menit."

"Eh?"

"Waktunya lima menit untukmu berganti baju dan kembali turun."

"EEEEH?! Tapi waktu buat naik tangga aja se—"

"Empat menit."

"IYAAAAA!"

America berlari terbirit-birit.

Dengan ini saya menyatakan modus kembali gagal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Korupsi waktu lima detik. _Push-Up_ tiga kali untuk tiap detik yang kau ambil."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Tambahkan dua _Push-Up_ untuk tiap huruf yang kau ucapkan."

"BAIK!"

(Indonesia. Kirana Paramesti Nusantara. 70 tahun Independence. Sudah siap menjadi seorang _mentor_.)

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Sekali lagi saya bertanya kepada para Pembaca sekalian, tahukah alasan keluarga Melayu menempatkan America di Kamar belakang paling atas?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini baru pukul 06.45.

Sumpah. Di _Amerika_ sana, ini masih jam tidur!

"Huahm~" America ngantuk sumpah. Sekarang dia masih berlari dari pukul setengah lima pagi. Dan tadi Indonesia menyuruhnya ganti baju lagi dengan pakaian _training_ tetap dengan waktu lima menit. America sudah sigap tentunya.

Tapi dia keserimpet pas buru-buru naikin resleting.

Please _jangan tanya apa yang terjadi_.

Dan itu membuatnya korupsi waktu 15 detik. Kalian tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

Oh, kalian tanya kok celana _training_ ada resleting? Itu permasalahannya—America _salah_ baju. Dan untuk ketiga kalinya ia lari ke lantai tiga.

Dia mau protes, yang ada malah dapat bonus.

 _ **Flashback...**_

" _ **Tapi—Indonesia!" America enggak terima! Baru saja turun masa disuruh ke atas buat ganti baju lagi? Kenapa enggak dari tadi ngomongnya!**_

" _ **Kita mau**_ **Jogging** _ **America. Kamu mau**_ **jogging** _ **pake kaos oblong?"**_

 _ **America mau-mau saja. Soalnya dia enggak mau susah.**_

" _ **Waktunya lima menit. Protes—"**_

" _ **BENTAAAAAAAAAAAR!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Dari bawah, Saudara Melayu yang sudah bersiap mendengar suara teriakan yang memilukan.)**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Korupsi waktu lima belas detik."**_

" _ **Tunggu dulu! Aku bisa jelaskan! Pas tadi—"**_

" _ **Posisi**_ **Push-Up.** _ **Dan America, ingat peraturannya tadi?"**_

" _ **MAAAAAAF!"**_

" _ **Oh ya, America."**_

" _ **Ya-ya?" Moga aja diringanin—Americ berharap banget.**_

" _ **Kamu salah baju. Emangnya kita mau**_ **World Meeting** _ **?"**_

" _ **..."**_

" _ **Nanti ganti baju lagi. Sekarang,**_ **Push-Up** _ **dengan jumlah yang sudah ditetapkan."**_

" _ **Baik."**_

 _ **Sekilas, America melihat senyuman Keluarga Melayu**_ **mirip** _ **dengan senyuman pada mimpinya.**_

 _ **Untungnya, untuk yang ketiga kalinya dia enggak korup waktu.**_

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

 _Belum lari pagi diluar aja America udah keringetan._

"Jangan melambat, America!" Disisi kiri Malaysia berseru sembari mensejajarkan langkahnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah _stopwatch,_ dia sekarang yang mengambil peran sebagai seorang mentor. "Butuh dua setengah kilo lagi untuk sampai tujuan dan melengkapi target lima kilometer!"

"Semangat, America!" Indonesia kini berperan sebagai tokoh pemandu sorak. Bedanya kalau pemandu sorak biasa bawa _pom-pom_ -man dia malah dengan santai ngegoes sepeda ontel disisi kanan. Enak sekali.

"Tapi—Hosh, aku—hosh, ngantuk—hosh, capek juga! Aku enggak boleh istirahat?!"

"Boleh! Tapi nanti kalau kita sudah sampai alun-alun!"

"AKU CAPEEEK!"

Mari lupakan America yang mengeluh.

Singapore memandang kesal. Gara-gara ada America, lari paginya yang biasa cepat jadi terhambat. Ini korupsi waktu. Moga kakak-kakaknya ngasih _hadiah_ lagi.

"Lama." Dengan begitu, sang negeri Singa sudah mendahului mereka semua. "Uma, ayo tanding sampai ke alun-alun."

Emang enggak setia keluarga—eh, setia kok. Buktinya Brunei diajak. Kedua kakaknya? Biarkan mereka menikmati masa bahagia menjadi mentor diet jejadian.

"Oke!" Dan Brunei mengiyakan dengan sangat senang hati. Walau tanah mereka terpisah, tapi persaudaran mereka terlampau dekat, melebihi Indonesia-Malaysia duo kakak adik yang _tsundere_ —ah, enggak ding, itu mah bagi si Muda saja. Singapore satu-satunya yang walau mengakuinya sebagai anak paling _bantet_ tapi tidak pernah memanggilnya _Kanishta_. Itu sangat menyenangkan hatinya. Dan mereka menjadi duo yang tak terpisahkan. Ditambah Timor Leste atau Philippines lengkap sudah _Trio Kwek-kwek._

Itu kalau salah satu dari mereka ada loh. Kalau dua-duanya ada, bukan _trio_ lagi namanya.

( _Yang ngeship SingaBrunei angkat tangaaaaan!_ )

Dan SingaBrunei-pun sudah menjauh dari pandangan.

BRUUUUUK!

Jangan khawatir. Itu cuman America yang tumbang di trotoar, kok.

"Oi, America! Jangan mati dulu!"— _seenggaknya sampai aku puas_ membantumu, itu batin Malaysia. Noel-noel tubuh kelebihan berat( _America protes kalau tubuhnya hanya kelebihan berat badan dan tidak gemuk sama sekali)_ America yang tepar kayak mayat pake ranting yang dia pungut dari jalanan.

"Benar! Ini masih pagi!"— _seenggaknya kalau kamu mati serahin_ Freeport _-nya dulu_ , itu batin Indonesia yang sampai sekarang berharap banget _Freeport_ jadi milik bangsanya. Lumayan, hutang lunas dan rakyat sejahtera. Moga aja enggak ada _tikus_ yang mengerat.

"Aku—capek," lirih America tak bertenaga dengan nafas yang memburu. Dengan keadaan tubuh yang telungkup, ia nyoba korup waktu lima menit—pura-pura pingsan kalau bisa.

"Hah! Kalah kamu sama Dan dan _Kanishta_ yang kemungkinan besar sudah sampai alun-alun!" Malaysia dengan ejakan berusaha membangkitkan semangat si _Hamburger Freak_ untuk berlari.

Begini-gini, walau dendam ada di hati, dia _Nation_ yang bertanggung jawab.

 _Dan Author baru nyadar._ Human Name _Singapore kurang enak berdampingan dengan kata sambung 'dan'. Mulai sekarang kita sebut_ Human Name- _nya dengan Simha. Sesuai namanya, sesuai keinginan orangnya. Dan dengan ini Singapore berbahagia. Setuju para pembaca yang juga berbahagia?_

"Be—da, mereka masih muda—masih hijau dan sangat lincah..." Kalau yang ngucapin China sih, enggak masalah( _China bersin di hutan bambu_ ). Dia mah emang berumur. Lah ini diucapin sama kamu yang masih muda tapi seolah-olah kamu orang tua enggak punya tenaga, berkebalikan dengan sikapmu yang selama ini kelebihan gula dan kelewat hiperaktif bertenaga setara dengan _autis_.

"Mereka—masih masa perkembangan. Masih bisa tumbuh dengan sempurna—"

Ngek. Asal kamu tahu, Indonesia yang sejarahnya lebih tua darimu enggak sampai selebay kamu yang sok-sok-an jadi bijak dan kerasa tua mendadak.

America menolak bangkit dari posisinya yang dianggap surga dunia.

Bukan mau pura-pura pingsan lagi. Sudah ngorok dia.

"Ah!" Malaysia berdecak kesal. Ranting di tangan dilemparnya ke tubuh kelebihan berat sekuat tenaga. "Sekarang gimana, Ndon?"

Indonesia malah mainin bel ontelnya ber-MKKB ria. "Mau gimana lagi?" Senyuman manis di bibir baru saja terukir. "Lanjut saja."

"Oh, jadi pake _itu_?"

"Ayo Razak! Kamu ngerti maksud Kakak 'kan?"

Kakaknya nyebut namanya walau sebelumnya dia memanggil 'Indon'. Berarti dia berharap banget dan sudah mempercayainya. Boleh enggak Malaysia melayang?

Malaysia dengan hati berbunga—tak lupa senyuman _manis_ seperti sang Kakak _tercinta_ menyambar peluit pramuka tingkat penggalang yang tergantung cantik di bahu kiri.

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sumpah, demi Tuhan Yang Maha Kuasa, yang mengajari manusia sampai pandai berbicara—

"INI APA-APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN?!"

"ROAAAAAR! GUK!"

"Kenapa aku bisa dikejar anjing—EEEEEH, ITU ANAK HARIMAU SAMA SINGAAA?!"

"MAJU TERUS, AMERICAAAAA!"

"PRIIIT! PRIIIT!"

"GUUUUUK! ROAAAAAR!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"SEMANGAT!"

"AKU ENGGAK MAU JADI BAHAN SARAPAAAAAAAAN!"

"ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!"

"HIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"PRIIT! PRIIT!"

"SUDAH DONG MALAYSIAAAAA!"

"JANGAN MAU RAZAK! AMERICA JANGAN NGELUH!"

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK! ROAAAAAAAAAR!"

"IGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Sekali lagi, jangan khawatir. Itu Cuma America yang lagi main kejar-kejaran sama anak-anak Harimau Singa yang berkedok jadi _Akita Inu_ juga _German Shepherd_. Berterimakasihlah kepada Keluarga Melayu sebagai penata rias. Kenapa dirias? Biar warga enggak jantungan ngeliat ada hewas buas keluar kandang. Dan mereka _enggak_ buas ya, buat penegasan.

Tapi kok ada suara _guk_ setelah _roar_?

"SERIGALA JUGA NGIKUUUUUUT?!"

 _Please,_ America. Tolong bedakan serigala dengan _Ajag_ hewan asli Nusantara.

America masih berlari sekuat tenaga. Dibelakangnya _Akita Inu-German Spepherd_ jejadian—tak lupa _Ajag_ mengekor dengan bahagia(?). Dilihat dengan imajinasi, ada asap putih mengikuti sebagai jejak bukti betapa luar biasanya kecepatan mereka berlari.

Tak jauh dari belakang, ada Malaysia yang menggoes sepeda ontel mencoba mengikuti—tahu diri tak akan bisa mengejar dengan hanya sepasang kaki. Peluit pramuka ditiupnya sesekali. Sementara Indonesia, selaku Negeri kita tercinta dibonceng Malaysia—enak sekali—tak lupa memberi kalimat motivasi dari _toa_ putih yang disiapkan sedari tadi .

Kok orang awam pada enggak komen ya? Ah, mereka sudah amat mengenali perihal Keluarga Melayu yang luar biasa kelakuannya dan memaklumi apapun yang dilakukan mereka pasti ada alasan—absurd—yang tak bisa dibantah.

Toh, lumayan tontonan gratis di pagi hari pada hari pertama puasa. Hiburan tersendiri bagi para warga. Keluarga Melayu dapat banyak pahala karena selalu bisa bikin warga tersenyum sampai tertawa bahagia. Melupakan beban yang mesti dijalani sebagai manusia. Dan andaikan hari ini bukan hari puasa, semangkuk bakso panas pasti ada di tangan Brunei dan Singapura yang duduk sambal menonton di pinggir trotoar saat ini. Nikmat sekali.

Sayang sekali.

"IGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

"AKU ENGGAK PENGEN JADI SARAPAN BINATAAAAAAANG!"

 _America sejenak lupa. Kalau para_ peliharaan _juga ikut berpuasa._

Pelajaran bagi America—entah itu _peliharaan_ atau ' _peliharaan'_ dalam tanda kutip sama-sama berbahaya, sama-sama menakutkan—sama-sama bisa membuat luka mental.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAR! GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUK!"

"HUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

— _Jangan pernah remehkan_ Pets Power. Hmp!

 _Singapore. Dan Simha. 50 tahun_ Independence. _Pawang singa legendaris._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Indonesia, aku mau sarapan."

"Lah, puasa mana ada sarapan."

"Aku bisa mati kelaparan!"

" _Nation_ mustahil mati walau enggak makan sekali."

"..."

.

.

.

.

( _Ini baru hari pertama di pagi hari, buat pengingat._ )

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

Apa kurang tersiksa? Request kalau mau?

MAAF BANGEEEEEEEEEET PARA PEMBACA YANG TERHORMAAAAAT!

SAYA LAMA UPDATE YAA? BULAN PUASA DAH LEWAAAT! MAAAAF!

Saat saya mau lanjut saya terserang sakit...setelah itu dikirim ketempat yng enggak ada laptop... alasannya ada di fic saya yang **In a Train** itu... bukan maksud promosi kok...

TAPI SAYA ORANG YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB KOK! SUMPAH! #ApaPerluSayaDiscontinuedAja?

Makasih sama **AngelKumala** yang bertanya dilanjutin apa kagak.

 **Kat. Mini. 718** Iya, maaf ya. Tapi ada 'gantinya' kok...

 **Poly gigi** Ini dah lanjut. MAAAAAF

 **Lena. Lofiel** Kalau begitu maaf kalau nggak terlalu sadis! Saran dong!

 **Kurai Uso** Makasih. MAAF BARU UPDATE! Ini dah kesiksa belum?

 **Rei Arisawa** Ini bagaimana?

 **Eqa Skylight** Iya. Maaf baru lanjut.

 **Sabila Foster** makasih! Moga kehibur!

 **Ame** kalau anda menangkapnya begitu...

 **TifaCat** gagal update kilat sayangnya...

Makasih yang mau review follow dan fave... SEKALI LAGI MAAF BANGET!

Akhir kata

Hay Anime14


	4. Americarella?

Jam yang bertiktok-tiktok di dinding menunjukan pukul 9 pagi hari.

America sudah segar. Dari bau apek penuh keringat menjadi harum wangi daun sirih hasil dari racikan sabun alami milik keluarga melayu yang digunakan untuk membasuh diri.

America sudah mandi. Sudah wangi. Sudah gosok gigi. Panggilan alampun telah dipenuhi. Bajunya diganti jadi kaos _emoticon_ kuning unjuk jari. Dan sekarang, disaat kedua saudara melayu tertua tengah mengistirahatkan diri—

"Baiklah America. Ayo kita lanjutkan program dietnya."

…Brunei Darussalam lah yang menjadi mentor dietnya kini.

.

.

.

…ngomong-ngomong, America juga pengen ikut istirahat…

.

* * *

 **DIET**

 **Disclaimer: Papa Himaruya, saya pinjam anak-anakmu ya!**

 **Story: Hay Anime-14**

 **Warn: OOC,Gaje,Abal,non Canon, gak sesua EYD, Typos and miss typos, dll OC ALERT! MAAF BAGI YANG NONI!**

 **OC FEM!INDO: Kirana Paramesti Nusantara**

 **OC MALE!MALAY: Razak Abdul Parawa coretKirklandcoret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC MALE!SINGA: Dan Simha coretKirklandcoret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 **OC MALE!BRUNEI: Darojatun Lukman coretKirklandcoret(Harusnya sih, NUSANTARA)**

 ***Saya tahu saya gak kreatif***

 **.**

 **Bagi yang merasa enek, gak suka silahkan tekan tombol back atau exit. Maksa baca, bukan paksaan saya kan?**

 **~Happy Reading, Minna~**

.

.

.

* * *

 **ATTENTION!**

 **Dalam rangka membantu 'Program Diet' pihak kedua, dibawah ini daftar PERATURAN DASAR yang wajib dijalankan oleh pihak kedua:**

1\. Selama berada di kawasan wilayah Pihak Pertama, Pihak Pertama berhak melakukan apa saja karena apapun yang diucapkan oleh Pihak Pertama **selalu benar.** Kekuasaan mutlak ada di tangan Pihak Pertama. Segala seuatu perbuatan dilarang menyalahkan Pihak Pertama karena Pihak Pertama hanya bersifat membantu.

2\. Sebagai Pihak Kedua, Diwajibkan mengikuti semua yang diucapkan oleh Pihak Pertama. _Semuanya_ , tanpa ada protes, bantahan dan jika ada pertanyaan 'mengapa', maka kembali ke peraturan yang pertama.

3\. Jika ada segala sesuatu yang bersangkut paut menyebabkan Pihak Kedua merasa tersiksa, mati rasa, ter- _dzalimi_ , dan lain sebagainya—dipastikan, kembali ke peraturan yang kedua.

4\. TAMBAHAN—Jika ada permintaan dari pihak kedua, pihak pertama yang menentukan izin tidak diizinkannya permintaan tersebut.

.

 **Berdasarkan keterangan diatas, itu hanyalah daftar PERATURAN DASAR. Pihak pertama berhak menambahkan peraturan-peraturan lain yang tidak tertulis. Apapun bentuk segala hal yang melanggar peraturan-peraturan dasar, Pihak Pertama berwenang menjatuhkan SANGSI apapun pada Pihak Kedua.**

 **Peraturan ini sudah disetujui oleh masing-masing pihak.**

 **Yang Bertanda Tangan Dibawah ini.**

 **Pihak Pertama: Keluarga Melayu**

 **Pihak Kedua:** ** _United State of America_**

 ** _(Piagam itu dipasang di ruang tamu sebagai bentuk kesepakatan.)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brunei Darussalam, adalah seorang dari empat orang, yang memiliki hati yang paling perhatian dan pengertian ketimbang tiga orang lainnya yang sepertinya memilki _niat_ terpendam dan hendak dilampiaskan kepadanya.

Setidaknya, America berasumsi demikian.

Jadi sekarang, ada dirinya dan Brunei Darussalam di ruang keluarga. Dua melayu tertua sudah dijelaskan dalam paragraf ketiga. Dan Singapore yang keberadaanya entah dimana—mungkin mengurung diri dikelilingi teknologi canggih dengan anak-anak singa kesayangannya? Entahlah, America hanya menebak pula. Dan tebakan itu membuat America mengira jika Singapore punya kerja sampingan sebagai mata-mata.

 _Bagus!_ _Pulang nanti aku mau buat skenario_ Super Hero _baru! Hollywood pasti bahagia!_ —America mulai berimajinasi ria.

...oke kembali ke topik utama.

Kalimat pertama dalam paragraf tiga sebelumnya belum lengkap.

Ada dirinya dan Brunei Darussalam di ruang keluarga dan mereka tengah memegang _alat kebersihan_.

...setidaknya, itu bagi America saja. Jadi dia berinisiatif untuk bertanya sembari megangkat sapu ditangan kanannya.

"Brunei ini buat apa?"

"Oh, itu? Itu kan sapu."

America merasa _deja vu_.

"Aku tahu ini sapu! Tapi buat ngapain?"

"Sapu ya buat nyapu America. Memang kamu kira buat apa?"

"Uuh, buat main _Quidditch_?"

 _Please_ , America, jangan buat Author bikin disclaimer dadakan. Dan Author gak ada niatan bikin cerita _crossover_.

 _Harry Potter_ belong to _J. K. Rowling._

Brunei tertawa kecil. "Boleh-boleh. Kau masuk tim mana, America?"

Bruneiiii! Jangan ikut-ikutan!

"Aku pasti Gryffin—Brunei! Jangan bercanda!" Tumben kau bisa serius, America. "Jadi kita mau ngapain?"

"Menurutmu mau ngapain?" Tangan Brunei sibuk menenangkan bayi orangutan yang bergelantung di punggungnya yang mencoba meraih kemoceng. Jadi Brunei berikan saja. "Sapu, pel dan lain sebagainya? Ya tentu saja buat bersih-bersih rumah."

TERUS DIETNYA?

"Ah, jika kau bertanya tentang 'Program Diet'nya, menurutku, _jogging_ tadi pagi sudah sangat membuatmu berkeringat banyak. Pasti capek. Kerja yang ringan saja. Beresin rumah gak ada salahnya bukan?" Sebuah senyum cantik terlukis di wajah Brunei.

America merasa bahagia, tersentuh. Akhirnya ada juga personifikasi di rumah ini yang peduli padanya! Kau memang malaikat, Brunei!

Rasanya, America sudah siap menerjang Brunei dengan segera.

( _Entah kenapa kalimatnya terasa ambigu. Puasa, woi.)_

"MAKASIH BRUNEIIIIIIII!" Dan America benar-benar menerjangnya. Tenang saja, bukan dalam tanda kutip atau dimiringin, kok.

"Ya-ya—uft! America, berat..."

"KAMU MEMANG YANG TERBAIK! KAMU BISA JADI PAHLAWAN! TENANG SAJA, AKU AKAN MEMBERSIHKAN RUMAH INI DENGAN SENANG HATI!" Masih dengan rasa bahagia, America melepas pelukannya. Matanya berbinar penuh kebahagian. Sapu berganti ke tangan kirinya, dan dengan tangannya, dia memberi hormat layaknya seorang prajurit yang siap siaga!

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGECEWAKAN!"

"Iya, aku percaya kamu gak akan mengecewakan. Sekarang kita bahas saja apa yang harus kau lakukan—"

Dan mulailah mereka membahas, apa saja yang harus dibereskan...

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, lalu kamu mau kemana, Brunei?"

"Aku?" Brunei berhenti di depan pintu. Dirinya baru saja mau beranjak pergi disaat tokoh pernistaan kita dari episode satu tengah memakai apron bunga-bunga.

Sesuatu yang entah kenapa Brunei paksa untuk memakainya. America tidak menolak, tentu saja. Mana mau dia mengecewakan orang yang paling pengertian padanya? Toh kata Brunei sendiri, biar kaos _emoticon_ kuning unjuk jari yang baru berumur beberapa hari tidak kena noda.

Apanya yang tidak pengertian, coba? Brunei pengertian banget kan?

"Mau ke lantai atas."—adalah jawaban sang pemuda yang lagi-lagi, berusaha menenangkan bayi orangutan kesayangannya yang tengah ribut meminta pergi.

"Kamu mau beresin atas?"

"Enggak, itu kan kamu."

"Oh benar. Habis itu?"

"Ke halaman."

"Nyapu?"

"Enggak. Itu mah besok. Dan tugasmu juga."

 _America merasa ada yang janggal_.

"Selagi aku membereskan rumah, apa yang kamu lakukan, Brunei?"

"Aku? Tentu saja mengawasimu. Kalau tidak, aku akan ada di ruangan lain bermain dengannya." Akhirnya, Brunei mengambil bayi orangutan dari punggungnya dan dibawa kepelukannya. Dirinya jadi seperti Canada yang membawa Kumajirou. "Dia pengen main sama yang lain."

"Oh. TUNGU DULU! Jadi aku beres-beres sendiri?!"

"Tentu saja. Memang kau kira apa?"

"Kupikir, kita bakal bareng..."

Kata-katamu ambigu, America.

"Kata siapa?" Kedua alis Brunei menyatu. "Aku gak bilang gitu. Kan kubilang, pertama **kau** beresin ruang keluarga. Setelah itu ruang tamu dan sebagainya. **Kamu** harus nyapu dan ngepel. Sampah jangan lupa dikumpulkan dalam plastik yang sudah kuberikan dan semua yang telah kita bahas tadi. Aku kan bilangnya **kamu**. Bukan **kita**. Jadi kamu yang beresin semua."

Mata biru yang ada dibalik lensa kacamata melebar. "Se-sendirian? Rumah sebesar ini? Brunei~"

"Kenapa?" Brunei bertanya balik. "Maaf, ada hal lain yang harus kukerjakan. Dan—" Entah kenapa, America merasa senyuman Brunei yang sekarang _sedikit_ berbeda dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. "—katamu kamu _hero_ , America. Bukannya pahlawan itu tugasnya membantu orang? Tolong, ya?"

 _Menolong orang yang kesulitan seperti yang menjadi sandera dalam perampokan bank dengan kostum pahlawan—itulah definisi pahlawan oleh America sang negeri adikuasa._

America mingkem.

 _Dont judge the book from the cover_ —memang pepatah yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Inilah, salah satu dari sekian banyak versi cerita Cinderella.

Analoginya, America tentu dapat peran si Upik Abu, Cinderella, cantik, baik lagi besar hati. Peran saudara tiri dilakoni oleh duo Indo-Malay yang patut diacungi jari. Membuat America bertanya-tanya sendiri.

America disini mau dibantuin diet, atau dijadiin babu?

" _America! Nanti siapkan baskom buat mandiin harimauku ya!"_

 _"_ Hamburger Boy! _Kaset Upin-Ipin awak mana?!"_

 _"_ _America! Baskomnya bukan yang ini!"_

 _"_ _Gendut(_ Aku enggak gendut, Malay!)! _Ini mah film gak mutu karya orangnya Indon_ (Jangan ngomong gitu kalau kamu sendiri sering nontonin diam-diam, Malon!)!"

" _Hyaaa! America! Tolong matikan TV itu sebelum meledak!"_

 _"_ _Indon bangke! Filmku enggak sealay film buatanmu! Oy, America! Bisa jauhkan orang ini dari hadapanku?!"_

 _"_ _Malon, jangan emosian. Omongan dijaga. Entar puasanya batal."_

 _"_ _...jangan munafik deh, Ndon."_

 _"_ _Entar bisa beresin ruang tengah enggak? Harimau Singaku berantem lagi."_

 _"_ _Awasi dia jangan sampai buat kekacauan,_ Burger Freak!"

 _"_ _Americaaa! Kenapa belum dikerjakan?!"_

 _"_ _AMERICA! KAU APAKAN FILM AWAK?!"_

 _"_ _Razak, sabar lagi puasa."_

 _"_ _Susah sabar kalau urusannya sama dia, Kiran."_

 _"_ _Panggil gua 'Kakak', Lon."_

 _"_ _Jangan ngikutin si muka tembok dari Nordic itu deh, Ndon."_

 _"_ _America!"_

 _"_ _America—"_

 _"_ _Ameri—"_

 _"_ _Ame—"_

 _"_ _AMERICAAAA!"_

America lelah. _Meme_ lama 'Hayati Lelah' kembali mengudara.

Sementara itu, Brunei Darussalam sang Mentor dietnya kini yang mengambil peran si Ibu tiri.

Bener. Kalian gak salah.

Beneran, suer.

Cocok banget, sumpah.

 ** _Hakikatnya, mari kita kembali kebeberapa saat yang lalu…._**

 _"Brunei! Aku sudah selesai beresin sampah!"_

 _Setting diambil pada sebuah ruang keluarga. Dialah, Americarella, berbekal apron_ _kembang-kembang_ _di tubuh_ _,_ _tangannya_ _membawa_ _dua plastik sampah jumbo_ _ditunjukkan kepada sang Ibu Tiri. Cengiran lebar terukir bahagia berbeda sekali dengan banyak versi cerita Upik Abu yang berulang kali dikisahkan kembali._

 _Singkatnya, mana ada 'kan, Upik Abu—Cinderella, Protagonis—yang berbahagia menunjukkan dua plastik sampah kepada Ibu Tiri seolah itu merupakan prestasi yang patut dibanggakan? Americalella memang bukan Cinderella biasa._

 _(Tambahan saja, agar kalian tidak salah fokus, Apron gak harus digunakan untuk memasak. Dan bagi kalian yang mengunakan Bahasa Inggris sebagai pengantar, Apron ini bukanlah landasan pesawat, buat pengingat.)_

 _Adalah Brunei Darussalam—Negeri Minyak terkaya di Asia tenggara yang mengambil peran si Ibu Tiri—Brunei memang lelaki. Apa nama perannya harus diganti jadi Ayah tiri?—Antagonis dalam cerita. Bayi Orangutan berg_ _el_ _antung_ _an_ _bahagia pada punggungnya, memegang kemoceng bulu yang digunakan sebagai mainan._

 _Namanya juga masih bayi._

 _Manik kayu jati milik Brunei seolah menganalisa America dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki. Kemudian fokus tertuju pada dua plastik hitam yang ditujukan kepadanya._

 _Kalau misalkan Brunei orangtua beneran dan America anaknya—_ _si America itu enggak tahu diri. Anak durhaka_ _._

 _Setelah itu, Brunei berkata ragu-ragu, "Yakin?"_

 _"_ _Yakin!"_

 _"_ _Tapi, kalau masih ada sampah—"_

 _"_ _Gak kok! Semua sudah ada di plastik sampah ini!"_

 _Dua plastik sampah pun berganti tangan. Brunei mengamati dalam diam. Siapa tahu—_

Sraaak!

 _"_ _Ah, maaf. Lihat, masih ada sampah, kan, America?" Brunei masang senyum_ innocent _._

 _America kicep. Cengo sejadi-jadinnya._

 _ **Kembalilah kita ke masa kini...**_

Terus yang jadi Lucifer? Si Kucing gembul yang setia majikan, pencari gara-gara dan segala macam cara untuk membuat Cinderella selalu disalahkan?

Mungkin Singapore. Dengan mata hitam dibalik lensa kacamata, seolah mengawasi America dalam diam, dibalik segala tetek bengek teknologi canggih yang dibawanya. America merasa seakan Singapore menjadi pengawas dan siap melapor kepada sang majikan jika America tidak melakukan tugasnya dengan baik.

Maksudnya, apa Cuma kebetulan semata setiap America pengen nyuri waktu istirahat selalu ada Singapore disana yang muncul tiba-tiba?

Horror, sumpah.

Dan lagi, cocoklah. Berhubung _Singa—_ pore—masih punya kekerabatan dengan si _Felis catus_. Masih keluarga Felidae kan?

Tapi disini, tidak ada para tikus kecil penghibur hati. Atau Ibu Peri yang sigap membantu dengan sekali ayunan tongkat sakti—yang bukan milik Kera Sakti, sayangnya—dengan sejuta keajaiban yang terjadi sebelum habis waktunya pada pukul 12 malam hari.

Disini, tidak ada undangan pesta dansa yang tersebar ke penjuru negeri. Apalagi Pangeran tampan idaman para putri.

Gak ada. Adanya Cuma America, negeri adikuasa yang terjebak kontrak dengan 4 saudara, berdalih akan membantunya dengan _senang hati_ mengatasi lemak bandel yang menempel di badan.

"America, ayo lanjutkan."

Jam yang bertiktok-tik-tok di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

America bersyukur. Mentor dietnya sudah berganti. Si Ibu tiri—Brunei Darussalam telah pergi dikarenakan mau beli minyak bareng kedua kakaknya buat masak nanti.

Dan sekarang, Singapore—Si Lucifer yang menjadi mentor dietnya kini.

America komat-kamit dalam hati. Moga Singapore gak betulan jadi _Lucifer_ nanti.

"Bisa enggak—" America bertanya pelan. Tangannya mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi. "—dilanjutin besok gitu?"

Singapore menggeleng pelan walau fokus tertuju pada _Iphone_ nya. "Uma udah bilang kan? Harus selesai hari ini. Kalau kamu pengen lihat Uma marah—silahkan. Tapi aku gak bakal ikut campur. Dia memang paling pengertian, tapi kalau marah, Kak Kiran sama Kak Razak langsung _sungkem_."

 _Begitu juga aku. Aku enggak tahan liat apapun yang berantakan dan gak tertata dengan baik_ —batin Singapore, diduga pengidap OCD terselubung.

America menggigil.

"Tapi tenang aja, dia marahnya gak bakal dikeluarin begitu aja. Kan sekarang puasa. Paling nanti, pas buka."

Dan America dirudung dilema antara ingin sujud syukur atau berdoa kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.

Ya, mungkin dua-duanya bisa.

"Aneh sekali. Brunei bilang besok juga harus beres-beres. Memangnya rumah sebesar ini cepet berantakannya apa? Kan yang tinggal Cuma empat _manusia_ , kan?"

"Begitulah. Biasanya sih, _mereka_ yang bersih-bersih."

Jadi, America ngentian tugas _mereka_ selama di rumah ini gitu?

Singapore masih setia dengan _iphone_ -nya. Entah apa yang dilakukan. "Dan kalau untuk rumah yang gak bertahan selama sehari—itu gara-gara anak harimau-singa dan yang lainnya main kejar-kejaran. Sekaligus Kak Kiran dan Kak Razak yang adu bacot sampai saling lempar barang—enggak kurang dan enggak lebih."

Hebat. Rumahnya hidup sekali.

Dan setiap hari—dia yang bertugas membersihkan rumah besar 3 lantai yang dipastikan kembali kekeadaan awal esok harinya.

 _Kurus-kurus deh America_.

"...kejam..."

Mungkin jika orang biasa, pasti sudah protes dan marah-marah karena dibilang kejam. Tapi Singapore Cuma angkat bahu.

"Kalau katamu upaya Kak Kiran dan Kak Razak—aku ngaku itu kejam banget. Orang puasa masa disuruh lari? Dikejar _Akita Inu, Germa Shepherd_ jejadian sama Ajag pula. Terus Uma yang nyuruh kamu bersih-bersih rumah, ditambah sengaja banget numpahin sampah di depan kamu? Iya kejam—" Singapore tetap fokus sama _iphone-_ nya. "Selamat. Kamu sudah jadi Cinderella masa kini, America."

Diucapkan tanpa nada. Dan itu pujian atau apa, Singapore?

"Tapi ya, walau begitu, mereka—kami serius kok, mau bantu kamu buat diet." Ucapan Singapore ini memang tulus dari dalam hati. "Biar kita enggak ke ganggu sama rengekan kamu setiap rapat dunia. Lagian kasihan England, korbanmu rengekanmu hampir setiap hari. Japan, France dan-ah-siapa-namanya-aku-lupa yang turut jadi korbanmu juga."

...tulusnya mesti dipikir dua kali.

"Dan dibalik kekejaman mereka—sebenarnya mereka peduli kok. Tentang dietmu. Memang sih caranya agak ekstrim, tapi kalau gak gitu, dietnya gak bakal lancar kayaknya."

Dan sebenarnya, Singapore sudah merasa, ada kejanggalan.

Kok diam ya? Jangan-jangan tu anak kabur, lagi.

Mem- _pause game_ -nya, Singapore mencari keberadaan sang _pasien_ dietnya.

Yang didapatinya America yang lagi molor di sofa, coba.

Sumpah. Disaat Singapore lagi sibuk berbicara panjang, tu bocah malah tidur? Heh, Singapore tuh jarang ngeluarin kata-kata panjang, harusnya America bersyukur bisa ngedengar Singapore yang banyak ngomong!

Tu bocah seriusan minta disantet! Gak tahu balas budi! Air susu dibalas sama air tuba. Tapi sayangnya, Singapore gak boleh nyantet. Puasa. _Merekanya_ pada gak ada. Boro-boro mau nyantet, andaikan sekarang bocah _hamburger freak_ boleh disantet karena hukumnya 'Silahkan! Tak ada larangan! Amat dianjurkan' Singapore tetap gak bisa nyantet karena Singapore aja gak tahu gimana cara nyantet.

Sayang banget.

 _Tapi bukan berarti Singapore gak bisa nyuruh_ temannya _buat ngeganggu kan?_

Singapore menatap tubuh yang terbaring di sofa itu lekat-lekat dari tempatnya berdiri dalam diam selama beberapa menit kedepan.

Tarik nafas...hembuskan. tarik nafas...hembuskan. Sabar, lagi puasa. Entar batal...

Pemuda itu berbalik, berjalan menuju pintu. Tangannya mengambil ponsel kemudian memutar MP3 setelah sebelumnya memasang sepasang earphone pada telinga.

"Ya...biarin ajalah. Namanya juga baru hari pertama puasa. Belum punya pengalaman. Belum terbiasa," katanya sambil menutup pintu meninggalkan America seorang diri.

Nah, akhirnya, diketahui siapa yang masih punya hati suci!

"Ngomong-ngomong, rumah masih belum beres ya..."

.

.

.

.

.

"—ri—"

"—meri—"

"AMERICA BANGUUUUN!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dan suara KEDEBUG! Mengiringi America yang tubuhnya mencium lantai. "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAF! AKUTAHUAKUGAKBECUSBERES-BERESBRUNEI! TAPISUMPAHAKUBAKALBERESINSEKARANGJUGA! MAAFMAAFMAAF!"

America _sungkem_ , masih kebawa mimpi dimana ada Brunei dilatari pasukan orangutan yang-entah-kenapa-sumpah-kok-senyum-mereka- _cantik_ -banget kemudian kemudian berlari menuju America dan menjadikannya _arena permainan._

Mama Native America, anakmu yang tampan luar biasa masih pengen makan burger—

"America? Kamu ngapain _sungkem_?"

America kedip-kedip, masih menumpulkan serpihan nyawa. Sadar kalau matanya menatap lantai, kepalanyapun mendongak. Mendapati Indonesia yang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Indonesia?"

"Kamu ngapain!" Indonesia tertawa kecil. Menjulurkan tangan membantunya untuk berdiri. "Kayaknya kamu kecapean banget ya bersiin rumah? Ampe tidur di sofa gitu!"

Ah, ya. Rumah. America ketiduran. Dan **dia belum selesai ngeberesin**.

"Indonesia!" America mulai paranoid. "Maaf! Rumahnya masih berantakan ya? Maaf aku keti—"

"Ngomong apa sih?" Gadis itu memotong. "Rumahnya udah beres _banget_ kok. Sumpah. Besok lagi ya?"

Mengabaikan perkataan terakhir dari sang tua rumah—yang secara tak langsung memintanya jadi babu kembali—America melihat sekeliling.

Harusnya tadi masih kayak sisa-sisa hantaman tornado di Okhlahama. Bukannya pemandangan bak salah satu ruangan Istana Buckingham.

America gak inget kalau dia beres-beres tadi.

 _Masa America ngerjain dalam mimpi?_

Apa jangan-jangan, sisi _bagian selatannya_ yang—diketahui positif pengidap OCD—sempat membuatnya sakit kepala selagi masa pemberontakan dan selama ini dia tekan muncul lagi?

Enggak. Enggak mungkin. Soalnya korban jiwanya gak ada sama sekali.

"Oh ya, America. Mendingan kamu mandi. Ini udah jam setengah lima."

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan lain, ada Singapore yang tertidur dikelilingi anak harimau singa pada sofa. Alat bersih-bersih dibiarkan dilantai begitu saja.

Damai sekali.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Sudah boleh makan?"

"Belum."

"Oh. Kalau sekarang?"

" _Bedug_ aja belum ada."

"Apa tu _bedug_?"

"Mirip drum tapi bentuknya lebih gede dan terbuat dari kulit binatang."

"Kapan _bedug_ nya ada?"

"Nanti, kalau tv dah nayangin Azan sama do'a buka puasa."

"Kalau gitu, sekarang?"

Malaysia menahan diri untuk enggak melempar pisau di atas meja.

"Tolong ya, America, berhenti bertanya setiap menit kalau gak mau _Texas_ terbagi jadi dua."

"Uuh..." Dahi America menyentuh permukaan meja. "...aku lapar..."

Disinilah America—tak lupa Malaysia. Mengambil posisi di meja ruang makan, dengan mejanya yang masih bersih tak ada barang—makanan.

Menanti-nanti waktu berbuka yang lamanyaaaaa gak nahan—menurut America.

 _(Please_ America, menurut pengalaman pribadi Author menunggu waktu berbuka di meja makan pada pukul setengah 6 lewat itu salah banget.)

"...lapar..." America masih mengeluh. Dan Malaysia—yang sebenarnya gak terima karena dia dapat jatah jaga lantaran takut si _Burger Freak_ mengamuk tiba-tiba—berdecak kesal.

 _Kenapa gak si Dan—Simha, atau_ Kanishta _atau si Indon aja?_

Mereka kan, lagi ngebantu Indonesia nyiapin makanan. Ah, bikin Malaysia iri saja.

Tangannya kemudian merogoh saku, mengambil hanphone merk XXX keluaran terbaru. Nyoba main buat ngebunuh waktu.

"Oi, America. Mau main game?"

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

" _Punya_ ku yang terhebat!"

"Lihat, siapa tadi yang _burung_ nya kalah lebih dulu?"

"Hah, kau belum lelah, Malaysia? Kupastikan _punya_ ku bakal mencapai klimaks yang tertinggi!"

Malaysia menggigit bibir. Butir-butir keringat membasahi dahi, dirinya mencoba tetap berkonsentrasi. "Jangan salah ya," katanya sambil mendesis. " _Burung_ ku tadi bahkan menang dengan klimaksnya melebihi _punya_ mu!"

" _Burung_ ku tadi hanya lelah. Belum pemanasan." America membalas. Tapi pandangannya tidak beralih kepada si saudara kedua. "Kupastikan, aku yang akan menang dengan _high_ tertingi!"

"Kau berisik. Jangan ganggu konsentrasi ku, America. _Burung_ ku tadi menang 11 kali berturut-turut. Dan aku juga akan memenangkan babak ini!"

America mengabaikannya. Dirinya tetap berkonsentrasi, sesekali menyeka keringat yang muncul di dahi. Dirinya mencoba terfokus. Walau _burung_ nya tadi kalah 11 kali berturut-turut, tapi sekarang, dia akan memastikan kalau _punya_ nya akan menang di babak ini!

Tinggi—rendah—tinggi—rendah—tinggi—tinggi-kemudian kembali merendah. Terus menerus begitu dengan irama sempurna. Sampai akhirnya—

 _Tengtengteng!_

...animasi pada layar menunjukkan _point_ 765.

"Menang lagi!"

"Enggak! Malaysia pasti curang!"

"Curang? Memangnya main _Jet Pou_ bisa kebukti curang enggaknya?"

"Pasti pas kalah ngulang dari awal!"

"Kalau gitu gimana caranya pointnya bisa lebih tinggi dari punyamu, America!"

"KALAU GITU KITA MAIN _FLAPPY BIRD_ AJA LAGI!"

"APA BEDANYA! CUMA BEDA ANIMASINYA DOANG!"

"Kalau gitu main _Connect Pou_!"

"Sapa takut! Emangnya _awak_ bakal kalah, huh?"

Iya pemirsa sekalian, tenang saja dan pastikan kalian sudah berbuka puasa—dan singkirkan pikiran kalian yang entah kemana—mereka lagi adu _Pou_. Ambiguitas mereka memang luar biasa.

"Kak Razak, America, bisa berhenti bermain?"

"Brunei, sejak kapan kamu disini?"

"Sejak bermenit-menit yang lalu dan tolong berhenti membuat keambiguan. Kalian membuat Kak Kiran bergumam istighfar untuk menapik imajinasinya yang menari-nari liar."

Wow. Sejak kapan ada berbagai hidangan di atas meja? Ada es kelapa, nasi sebakul, udang asam manis, sayur sop, ayam bakar dan gorengan.

Inilah, hidangan nusantara!

Malaysia nyengir. America ngiler.

 _Splaaak._

"Jangan ngiler, America." Kejadian pas sahur terulang lagi. Bedanya, Singapore menggunakan serbet bermotif kotak-kotak untuk menapik tangan America—dengan penuh perhatian—yang nyaris menyambar tempe. "Aku sudah bilang kan? Entar makanannya kena iler kamu."

Sekali lagi, perhatian sama makanannya, maksudnya.

"Maaf." America mengusap tangannya yang memerah sambil meringis. "Sudah boleh makan?"

"Belum." Singapore, Brunei dan Malaysia mebalas kompak. Membuat America menggembungkan pipi kekanakan.

"Tenang saja, America. Tiga menit lagi kok!" Indonesia tiba-tiba nongol dan sudah duduh di salah satu kursi. Posisi duduk entah kenapa sama kayak pas sahur., kalau penasaran.

"Mereka sudah disiapin bukaan, Kak?" Itu Brunei yang bertanya, sambil membagi piring-piring kosong ke atas meja.

"Sudah! Tenang saja!"

Yang dimaksud mereka tentunya peliharaan.

Tiba-tiba, suara yang America asumsikan seperti drum terdengar di telinga.

"Ah." Singapore berhenti memainkan _gadget_ nya. "Sudah buka."

 _Oh. Itu yang namanya bedug_.

"HORE!" America yang paling bahagia. Sudah bersiap menyambar es kelapa sebelum Brunei menghentikannya. Membuatnya merengek protes yang ditanggapi senyuman tipis. "Do'a dulu."

Berdo'a? Oh, rupanya Keluarga Melayu tengah khusuk berdo'a. Maka America pun juga ikut berdo'a. Ditangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, kemudian memejamkan mata..

.

.

.

 _Semoga aku bisa turun 50 kilo Tuhan! Terus Iggy gak bakal marah-marah lagi! Dan moga alis Iggy jadi tipis biar dia tahu rasa! Moga Russia jadi gendut kayak bola! Moga—_

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"America, kau sudah kenyang belum?"

"Hm?" America menaggapi dengan mulut yang mengunyah seperti tupai, remah makanan menodai pipi dan mulutnya, kekanakan sekali. Mata birunya bertanya-tanya. " _Tenthu belhfum. Enapa?"_

Keempat saudarara menunjukkan senyuman serupa. "Baguslah..."

 _Sraaak._

"Huh?Aa—uhukuhuk! Brunei~kenapa diambil? Aku kan belum kenyang!"

"Karena itu—" Masih dengan senyuman, Brunei memainkan telunjuk kanannya ke kanan kiri, seolah tengah menasihati anak kecil. "Ada nasihat yang mengatakan, 'Berhentilah Makan, Sebelum Kenyang.'"

"Ini salah satu 'Program Diet'-mu." Senyuman Malaysia lebih cocok dibilang seringai. "Jangan protes."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Perut dibagi tiga bagian. Sepertiga untuk minum, sepertiga untuk makanan, dan sisannya untuk udara." Indonesia mengadakan pelajaran dadakan dengan papan tulis yang—muncul entah darimana—tergambar perut dibagi tiga bagian—karya Indonesia. "Demi kamu. Daripada isi perutmu jadi incaran para karnivora kami tercinta?"

Tapi America baru makan 45 suap!

Demi memuaskan perutnya yang belum kenyang! America pakai pandangan mengemis. _Puppy eyes_ tingkat tinggi yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut seketika—buktinya Indonesia, yang sempat jatuh pada episode ketiga.

Dan America mendadak bijak.

"Ada kata yang disebut _mubazir_... daripada _mubazir_ dan aku gak dapet berkah, tolong ya? Aku masih lapar..." America mencoba merayu dengan tatapan _super_ nya. Tangan ditangkup di dada, mukanya T^T tetap terpasang sempurna.

Lagi—Indonesia untuk kedua kali dalam sehari kembali mati-matian nahan darah yang keluar dari hidung.

( _Namun sayangnya, gak ngaruh sama sekali ke tiga saudara._ )

"...betul juga." Itu Singapore yang berkata(America bersorak bahagia) berhenti memakan makanannya, dia mengambil jatah America yang masih ada di tangan saudaranya. "Kau jadi pintar America( _Hero memang selalu pintar!_ ) terimakasih atas ucapannya. Karena itu membuatku memiliki ide yang amat baik untuk menyubangkannya pada anak-anak Harimau Singa."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SINGAPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!"

.

 _"_ _Bagus, Sing!"_

 _"_ _Kak Dan, mereka kan karnivora. Engga takut ditegur WWF Internasional ?"_

 _"_ _Ah! AMERICA JANGAN BERANI NGAMBIL JATAH_ AWAK _, BANDEL!"_

.

.

.

 _...jadi intinya, enggak ada yang punya hati paling suci?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _T_** _u_ _ **b**_ _er_ _ **c**_ _ulosis..._

* * *

 _._

 _._

OCD: Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Berbeda-beda pada tiap orang. Tetapi kelainan ini biasanya menyebabkan pola pikiran dan perilaku tertentu,yaitu obsesi, kompulsi, kelegaan sementara, dan kecemasan(Base on wiki).

Kemarin ketinggalan, Ajag: Anjing hutan salah satu binatang yang dilindungi di nusantara. Bentuknya sekilas mirip serigala.

.

Halo!

Enggak kerasa udah puasa aja! #Emangpenulisgakbertanggungjawab

Haha! Maaf banget ya, kalau mengecewakan. #sungkem saya Cuma manusia biasa, seorang pelajar yang penuh kesibukan. Dan entah kenapa, di bulan puasa ini saya juga dipenuhi dengan kesibukan #cry

Maaf kalau humornya maksa, dan makin sedikit alias garing banget! Apalagi Americanya kurang kesiksa!

 **Ashalim31:** dikejar babi ngepet? Boleh-boleh. Tapi sayang, pas diingrt itu bagian dari 'mereka'

 **Yasmine Raudhah:** selamat datang~! Ga papa kok! Dan makasih kalau fic ini keren! Dan maaf telat update!

OH YA! SAYA MAU NANYA WALAU INI UDAH ADA DUA FIC SAYA SEBELUMNYA!

 **Andaikan Personifikasi negara itu ada. Kalian mau NANYA apa ke INDONESIA?**

 **Anggaplah ia teman kalian. Tanyai apa kek, masa lalu, kesukaan, atau apalah yang berhubungan dengan perasaan manusia.**

Please jawab? Yaya?

Makasih yang udah nunggu lama ampe bantet!

Sampai jumpa entah-kapan-lagi!

HayAnime14

 **(160616)**

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Omake**

Pemuda itu sudah melakukannya selama beberapa waktu. Dan belum ada niatan untuk berhenti.

Layar komputer _portable_ merek baru menjadi fokus, menunjukkan gambar-gambar yang baru dipindahkan dari ponsel pintar.

America yang basah kuyup dan dalam keadaan mengantuk. _Save._

America yang lagi _garuk-garuk pantat_. _Save_.

America yang lagi main kejar-kejaran sama _Akita Inu, German Shepherd_ jejadian tak lupa ajag. _Save_.

America yang pundung di pojok ruangan. _Save._

America yang jejeritan diikat dikursi saat pengen diukur lemak—sebenarnya bagus, sayang buram. _Delete._

America yang lagi pake apron bunga-bunga yang coraknya sunguh menyakitkan mata, sebenarnya—

Terdiam sejenak. Dan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya, tangannya bergerak.

 _Upload_.

Dan Data _blackmail_ punya Singapore bertambah koleksi.


End file.
